Viper
by Adada
Summary: En pause pour l'instant du au cours et je ne sais quand je pourrai la reprendre  pour le résumé, il est à l'intérieur
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** **cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations créées par JK Rowling. Pas de copie ou de 'contrefaçon' (vous vous doutez de ce que l'auteur voulait dire).**

les Dursley laisse Harry bébé dans une ne savent pas que leur action vient de créer un monstre qui pourra être rivalisé par Voldemort.Méchant Harry et serpentard tard, slash et immortels,démons et vampire.**  
**

_Je rajoute que cette histoire à été traduite depuis très longtemps (ben quoi j'ai bien le droit de traduire pour passer le temps non?) et qu'elle n'a pas été faire un tour chez une bêta. J'ai vraiment pas envie de la relire pour la corriger, non plus. Donc vraiment désolée si les deux premiers chapitres ne ressemblent à presque rien. Je les corrigerai un jour ou l'autre promis.Dès que j'ai le temps (soit à partir du 20 Mai ^^)_

* * *

**Prologue : Perdre espoir**

"Vernon!"

Le cri strident de Petunia Dursley fit écho dans l'air calme de cette journée particulièrement froide.

Une seconde plutôt, la femme avait ouvert la porte pour prendre le journal du matin mais trouva quelque chose de beaucoup plus différent que cela. Il y avait sur le seuil des respectables Dursley, couché dans un paquet de couvertures bleues. Une petite main rose pouvant être vu entre les plis de ça serrant une fine enveloppe de parchemin adressé dans une éblouissante encre verte. Madame Dursley prit un regard de cela et fit comme toutes les femmes mariées respectables et "normales" femmes font. Elle cria après son mari.

Le gros d'homme vint descendant les escaliers, la moustache partant dans tous les sens et son corps de cochon vêtu d'un pyjama trop court pour son volume.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Petunia? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chérie?"

Mais sa femme ne pouvait parler. Elle regardait seulement le paquet sur le sol devant elle et la main du bébé qui tenait une lettre si similaire à la première qu'elle avait méprisé toute sa vie - la seule qui avait prise sa sœur et fait d'elle le monstre qu'elle était maintenant.

Vernon, qui avait plus de contrôle de lui, se pencha avec beaucoup de colère et haletant et ouvrit la lettre fermée de cire adressée à sa femme et lui. Il lut rapidement et blanchit radicalement. Engourdi, il la tendit à sa femme. Toujours hébétée, elle la prit avec une main tremblante et après un rapide coup d'œil à la lettre, comme son mari avant elle, elle perdit le peu de couleur qu'elle avait gardé sur sa face de cheval - comme caractéristiques. Tremblant un moment, elle prit une décision sur l'instant.

"Non" murmura-t-elle, sa voix prenant de la force quand elle continua "Non!" cracha-t-elle et se tournant vers son mari, "Je ne veux pas avoir un autre monstre dans la même maison que moi ou ma famille. Brule la lettre et prend la voiture Vernon. Prend cette chose et laisse-la quelque part loin d'ici. Je ne veut pas de ça, nulle part à côté de moi!". Avec cela de dit, elle prit la lettre restant à côté du paquet et rentra à l'intérieur de sa parfaite et normale maison.

Dans la famille Dursley, Petunia donnait rarement des ordres qui ne concernaient pas la maison et toutes les tâches à faire, mais quand elle le faisait, son mari l'écoutait et faisait ce qu'elle demandait. En outre, Vernon pouvait facilement voir sa logique dans cette situation. Ils étaient une famille parfaitement normale et heureuse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un monstre dans leur maison pour ruiner toutes les choses dont ils avaient travaillé si dur à accomplir! Elle avait tout à fait raison! Vernon enfila une veste par dessus son pyjama, empoigna le bébé et partit en voiture hors de Privet Drive. Prenant la direction générale de London, il pensait à toutes ses options.

_'Je pourrais le laisser dans un orphelinat... non, ils pourraient poser des questions et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin! Je pourrais le laisser devant une autre porte... non, je ne veux pas ennuyer des gens parfaitement normaux avec sa monstruosité... non je ne pourrais pas faire ça pauvres gens!...' regardant l'agitation des couvertures dans le siège à côté de lui, il prit sa décision ' Je devrais juste laisser ça dans quelque allée... quelque part où des gens normaux ne vont pas. Surement qu'un des gosses le trouvera là...'_

Cela décidé, il se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'extérieur des blocs de la ville à la recherche d'une place assez mauvaise où des êtres anormaux pourraient le trouver. Il pilla sévèrement devant une allée remplie de poubelles débordantes, entassées entre les murs noircit de fumée de deux vieux bâtiments et se précipita dedans et dehors de celle-ci aussi vite qu'il le put tenant le paquet d'une main comme si il pouvait être toxique avant de le laisser sur le haut de l'une des poubelles. La voiture rugit et le crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte signala le moment où la destinée de Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier, Garçon-qui-a-survécu changea et plusieurs centaines de miles plus loin, une divinité caché dans un coin sombre de la lune souri, voyant son royaume des ténèbres qui sera de nouveau debout.

Et sur Terre, dans cette ruelle humide, une ombre approcha le bébé silencieux et les yeux d'onyx regardèrent profondément dans ceux émeraudes avant que l'enfant ne fut prit et que les deux disparaissent au coin sombre de la rue suivante.


	2. Viper and Sow

**Voici le premier chapitre de Viper.**

**Je le répète, c'est une traduction avec le consentement de Nocens (l'auteur de la fanfiction).**

_Comme pour le chapitre précédent, ce chapitre n'a toujours pas été corrigé. Je sais, je devrais le faire depuis le temps mais la flemme totale --_"

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Viper and Sow**

9 ans plus tard...

"Viens Viper, tu sais que nous n'avons pas ce type d'argent!"

"Non, je sais pas. 200000. Prends ça ou part Myra. _Tu_ sais qu'il y _a_ d'autres gens qui paieraient le double du prix et je _pourrais_ prendre le meilleur marché. Il est seulement en train de te l'offrir parce tu étais la seul à dire à Sow que c'était en ville."

La femme blonde souffla. C'était connu dans leur monde que même si Viper était jeune, il n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il ne fallait pas se mettre dans le pétrin ou dans ce cas - négocier avec.

"Ok, ok." dit-elle avec une voix résignée, elle tendit sa main avec un "Je capitule" avec manière «Ici. Espérons juste que le gosse aimera cela."

Viper lui sourit d'une manière suffisante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était? Quelques amateurs? Il grogna presque à cette pensée.

"Je t'assure qu'il appréciera. Dit lui que si il a une objection il peut me trouver moi ou Sow à la place usuelle et nous arrangerons les choses."

La blonde hocha la tête et tendit une enveloppe vraiment fine et reçu en retour l'objet enveloppé dans du velours, tendu par une main gantée. ' _Donc elle_ avait _l'argent et préparé pour_.' Pensa le garçon. _'Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle préférait payer par cash, il y a des banques pour cette partie...'_

Myra exposa l'objet, ses yeux étincelèrent à la vue de l'œuvre d'art, ensuite remit le velours en place et le plaça avec précaution dans l'emplacement préparé pour.

"Je ne peux pas croire que Sow et put le faire sortir! La sécurité était incassable. Comment a-t-il fait ça?" demanda-t-elle étonnée. Viper inclina simplement sa tête souriant mystérieusement.

"Toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous. Au revoir Myra."

La jeune femme regarda quand la petite silhouette se fondit dans les ombres et disparut comme si il n'avait jamais été là, la laissant toujours déconcertée par l'incrédibilité du job.

"Hey Sow! Je suis de retour!"

Viper cria avant de rentrer dans l'appartement. Il savait bien que si il entrait avant d'appeler - ça finirait par être une action particulièrement invivable quand le seul de l'autre côté de la porte est Sow.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Il resta la buvant la vue qui lui était révélé devant lui. Là, en travers du chemin connectant la cuisine au salon, il pouvait voir Sow assit sur un tabouret. Sous une lampe d'où la lumière descendait sur lui créant un projecteur dans l'autre petite pièce, il était en train de nettoyer son sniper favori, ses doigts bougeant comme dans une caresse d'amoureux contre le métal froid mais travaillant avec une précision professionnelle.

Un tel spectacle aurait pu être effrayant pour un autre homme de savoir qui était Sow, mais pour Viper il était proche de la perfection quand la vie peut venir.

Même dans cette position, on pouvait voir qu'il était un homme grand avec un corps fin mais ferme qui cachait derrière la grâce d'un chat complémentant l'image pour faire s'évanouir les femmes et faire douter les ennemis de son prochain mouvement. Yeux noirs, si noir qu'ils semblaient consumer toute la lumière autour de lui, son regard fixé sur le travail mais en même temps semblant voir tout autour, se détachant sur une face dure mais non moins belle et sous des sourcils parfaitement dessiné dans un froncement de sourcils du à la concentration. C'était assez pour faire un contre temps dans la respiration de Viper.

Le garçon vêtu de noir glissa en travers de l'espace les séparant, retira ses chaussures et retira la veste en fine peau de cuir avant de se mettre confortablement chevauchant les instruments à côté de Sow, qui fit une pause assez longue pour le regarder et lui faire un très bref sourire avant de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"Y a-t-elle crue?"

"Elle n'y a pas mordue." Sow stoppa et leva un sourcil dans la direction de son serpent "Elle a avalé l'hameçon, la ligne et le plomb comme le mignon petit poisson qu'elle est" il fit un sourire tordu. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je suis quand même - un amateur!" finit-il avec un souffle de raillerie.

Les coins des lèvres de Sow se levèrent et ses yeux insondables étincelèrent avec un sourire caché face à la blague entre eux deux.

"Non, je ne pense pas que tu en es un" mais il n'avait pas fini "un i=enfant inexpérimenté jouant..."

Il n'eut pas la chance de finir sa pensée parce que dès que le mot 'inexpérimenté' avait quittée sa bouche, le garçon avait adopté un petit sourire mauvais qui fondit rapidement en un rictus méchant quand il fut appelé 'enfant' et avait déjà bondi sur Sow au moment où la dernière syllabe de 'jouant' avait été prononcée. Comme si s'attendant à l'attaque, comme il le fit en fait, Sow avait rapidement poussé son fusil loin de lui et avait attrapé le léger corps, les emmenant tous les deux faire des acrobaties sur le sol.

Ils lutèrent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'avec un mouvement trop fluide et rapide pour un homme normal de voir, Viper avait apporté un méchant poignard semblant venir de nulle part et avait Sow cloué au sol avec le fil du rasoir en appui contre sa gorge. Les deux étaient rouges et ricanaient comme des fous. Soudainement les yeux verts de Viper brillèrent d'une façon que Sow n'avait jamais vu auparavant et le garçon se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de la face de l'homme plus âgé. Sur un moment fou, Sow pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser, puis pour son choc extrême et son étonnement, il fit exactement cela.

Les lèvres du garçon étaient douces et brulèrent Sow avec leur touché, réveillant un sentiment, les feux dont il avait longtemps cru qu'ils étaient éteint au fond de son âme et il répondit sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Le baiser n'était pas vraiment long et il n'y avait rien d'extrêmement sexuel dedans mais il était plus qu'assez pour laisser Sow en vouloir plus, en ayant besoin. Il n'avait pas fermé ses yeux durant le baiser et Viper non plus et c'était ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux émeraude qui le laissèrent sans souffle même si l'unique sensation des lèvres de son petit serpent sur les siennes était assez pour l'étourdir dans une coopération. Non, c'était la passion, la luxure et le besoin dans les yeux du garçon qui firent cela. Et ils n'étaient pas simple, ou peu profonds - ceux qu'il pouvait parfaitement reconnaître, mais les vrais qui n'avaient pas leurs places dans des yeux si jeunes.

Puis le garçon n'était plus sur lui, la dague rengainée et les yeux intenses étaient braqués sur lui. C'était comme si le garçon lui posait des millions de questions en seulement un regard. Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, Sow ne pouvait le prendre, donc il se leva facilement, brisa le contact et releva le tabouret pour retourner à son travail, laissant le regard vert foncé et brillant sur le dos de sa tête.

La seconde venait de passer comme si cela faisait des siècles, il se força à se concentrer sur le travail de sa main et ignorer le froid soudain qui semblait envahir la pièce. S'il regardait derrière, il aurait vu les yeux de Viper tourner en une piscine étincelante et mortelle de feu vert et ses poings se serraient et se desserraient comme si il se battait contre lui-même d'aller serrer ses doigts autour du cou de quelqu'un.

Longtemps après, la voix de Viper, plus froide que la mort et encore plus impitoyable, brisa le silence qui était tombé sur la pièce et gela les mains de Sow.

"Est-ce que _Mike_" le nom avait été sifflé avec venin de telle sorte qu'il fit frémir l'homme plus âgé avec la confirmation du nom parfaitement ajusté de Viper "vient pour dîner ce soir?"

Mike était le petit ami de Sow pour le moment mais il était le seul qui était resté plus d'une semaine, voir un mois en fait. Tous les autres étaient purement sexuels et rien ne touchant à une véritable relation.

Se préparant pour le combat de regard qu'il était sûr qu'il y aurait après la simple réponse de Sow 'oui' et attendit. Mais les cris n'arrivèrent pas. A la place vint sans émotion un 'je vois' qui était cent fois plus énervant que n'importe quel mot que le garçon aurait pu crier. Le silence oppressant retomba sur la pièce mais fut de nouveau brisé rapidement par le garçon qui partit dans la cuisine, il arracha ses gants de la où il les avait jetés sur la table à manger et sorti de l'appartement, la porte claquant en se fermant derrière lui et se fermant toute seule.

Sow réprima un léger débordement et laissai tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Seulement Viper pouvait lui faire ça, seulement lui pouvait lui faire ressentir quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas, spécialement dans sa profession - culpabilité.

Il se demanda quand est-ce que tout avait dérapé, comment ça c'était passé pour que Viper ne soit plus un enfant.

Mais il savait maintenant. L' "enfant" avait grandi si vite - à trois ans il avait volé son premier truck pendant que Sow faisait les courses. A cinq ans, puisque l'homme n'avait pas vu l'intérêt d'essayer de cacher son occupation comme le plus jeune était trop intelligent pour son bien, Viper demanda à apprendre l'art de la profession et avait persisté puis utilisait toutes les sales astuces du livre, incluant les menace à Sow sur le fait qu'il se mettrait à son compte ou avec l'une des Familles - les associations de crime avec qui Sow travaillait la plupart du temps mais qu'il détestait avec passion, jusqu'à ce que Sow du renoncer et que le gosse imbiba tout rapidement comme le ferait une éponge jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si bon qu'après quelque machinations de la part du petit serpent Sow le revendiqua comme un partenaire de crime. A sept ans, son Viper était intéressé par la littérature et les sciences et il savait comment assassiner, torturer ou offrir une mort horrible à un homme d'au moins une centaine de façons différentes sans même être suspecté d'avoir vu plus d'une fois la personne dans la rue. Du à son âge et son extrême habilité, il était un voleur suprême et sa seule correspondance dans le cercle du crime était l'infâme Sow, pourtant personne ne savait que Viper 'travaillait' et tout le monde pensait qu'il était juste le 'garçon qui livrait', même si c'était connu que le garçon prenait cela comme un jeu d'enfant. A dix ans, 'l'enfant' avait tellement de sang sur les mains et avait prouvé tellement qu'il était un tueur de sang froid, Sow, même avec son éthique bizarre, était inquiet à propos de lui. Il n'oubliait pas que lui-même avait fait la même chose, même plus que son protégé mais le petit serpent était si jeune, trop jeune pour avoir fait ce qu'un homme de 24 ans, tueur endurci et voleur avait fait. Et pourtant le garçon souriait et plaisantait tout le temps, faisant la moue comme l'enfant de dix ans qu'il était, même si son hobby était de collecter une partie personnelle de ses victimes.

Mais surtout, il se demandait si en plus d'être un tueur et un voleur, il était devenu un pervers aussi parce que plutôt quand le garçon était assis sur son torse et l'embrassait son traitre de corps avait réagit de lui-même et avait montré de l'excitement. Il pouvait juste espérer que Viper ne l'avait pas remarqué, il priait toutes les divinités qu'il ne l'avait pas fait parce que il savait que si Viper le savait, il y avait une majorité de chance qu'il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

Cette nuit, Mike vint en visite. Lui et Sow mangèrent puis se retirèrent dans la chambre de maître pour la nuit sans l'intention de rester. Les pensées de Sow ne pouvaient pas s'échapper de l'image de ces intenses yeux émeraude et la sensation de brûlure, de péché de cette douce bouche sur la sienne. Mike ne remarqua pas le faible murmure '_Viper_' quand Sow vint en lui. Ne remarqua pas non plus la personne se cachant dans les ombres qui ses souriait à elle-même avant de sembler disparaitre dans le noir ou la porte de la chambre était juste assez ouverte pour laisser passer une ombre.

Le jour suivant, Sow et Viper étaient en train de manger leur petit déjeuner ensemble quand Sow, qui lisait la section criminelle du journal, devint soudainement rigide juste au moment où il allait prendre une gorgée de café. Il abaissa doucement la tasse sur la table et sans mot tendit le journal ouvert à Viper qui le prit et lut l'article de la page intitulée "Histoire horrible dans le Surrey" sous l'intense regard de l'homme. C'était à propos d'un homme nommé Vernon Dursley qui roula presque sur le cadavre sérieusement défiguré de Michael Stein mais au milieu d'une route, reconnu seulement par la dentition, sur son chemin pour aller au travail et sous le choc heurta un piéton qui était en train de faire son jogging du matin quand il perdit le contrôle de sa voiture. Le piéton était dans un état critique à l'hôpital alors que Dursley était partit avec une petite commotion cérébrale et un poignet cassé. Finissant l'article, il le rendit à Sow qui prit le papier et le mit plié à côté de son plat sans regarder ailleurs que Viper.

"Tu ne serais pas ce qui est arrivé, pourquoi le corps mutilé de Mike à était retrouvé dans la périphérie di Surrey ce matin, pas plus que quelques heures avant il partait d'ici, n'est-ce pas?"

Le garçon qui n'avait pas relevé les yeux de son petit déjeuner avant le fit et avec une face sans émotions regarda droit dans les yeux de Sow.

"Non, je sais pas."

Ses yeux racontaient une histoire complètement différente.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Sow ne hocha doucement la tête puis se leva pour nettoyer sa vaisselle et jeter le journal dans la poubelle sur le chemin.

Viper retourna à son déjeuner avec un petit sourire triomphant en travers de son jeune visage avant de retourner encore une fois à sa face stoïque.

Vendredi, 13 Mars de l'année suivante, 1h30 après-midi ...

"Sow derrière toi!"

Mais Sow était trop occupé à repousser les deux assaillants devant et même avec le cri d'alerte de Viper il ne pouvait pas bouger assez vite. L'homme derrière lui appuya sur la gâchette, la balle fut lâchée et navigua dans l'air. Et pendant que la balle avançait dans l'air, un poignard vola atteignant son but et le fusil tomba des doigts engourdis et morts, pendant que les yeux se creusaient sous la lame d'acier incrustée dans le front masqué. Le corps de Sow tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd pour les oreilles de Viper. La vue de son amoureux, son frère et père, son **tout**, tombant sur le sol froid avec du sang s'écoulant de la blessure par balle au front fut jouée elle-même comme dans un mouvement lent dans un monde privé de son et un autre mouvement dans l'esprit de garçon et quand le son fut de retour, quelque chose claqua à l'intérieur de lui.

Seriez-vous prêt à demander à n'importe qui dans le voisinage de deux blocs de cette ruelle, ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là, ils vous diront sans aucun doute qu'ils avaient entendu le cri d'un animal. Ils vous diraient comment cela leur a glacé le sang dans leurs veines et leur âme fut empli de crainte. Quelque uns ayant mieux compris vous direz que le cri était plein de douleur inimaginable, avec la promesse d'une mort et de tout l'enfer sur terre, une promesse d'un garçon donné à un monde qui lui prit tout ce qu'il possédait, ce qu'il voulait garder.

Le son de son cri fit écho à travers tout l'espace et fit s'arrêter les hommes autour de lui. Fermant sa bouche, il donna un sauvage grognement et sauta en action. Même pas dix secondes après, les deux hommes restant étaient morts sous lui, Viper lacéra le corps du dernier avec des entailles et des coups, l'esprit vide et le corps engourdi. Personne ne le savait mais l'une des sombres divinités à la face cachée de la lune su que c'était le moment où tout espoir pour la lumière était perdu. Et avec toutes les entailles et tout le sang qui coulait, le garçon savait que Viper perdait de plus en plus de son humanité et fit le chemin pour quelque chose de nouveau et de bien plus mauvais de se développer.

Viper ou le fils des enfers comme il était appelé maintenant par la presse, le fléau de l'existence de tout homme, femme ou enfant qui croisait son chemin, pour la première fois, en riant à tue-tête. 4 mois après la mort de Sow, il était assis dans une chaise, courbé et riant si fort que des larmes glissaient des coins de ses yeux. Quelque temps plus tard, il réussit à se ressaisir et les essuya pendant qu'il regardait la lettre froissé dans ses mains. Il avait reçu une lettre plus tôt ce matin par _hiboux_! Qui envoyait des lettres par des oiseaux pas loin d'être en voie de disparition! Il l'avait ouverte et l'avait lue rapidement et c'était juste après que sa bouche forma une arabesque et puis un rire maniaque échappa de sa fine bouche. Maintenant, il la relut encore, une ombre sinistre retourna rapidement sur ses traits. Harry Potter? Ce n'était pas son nom! Mais le hibou avait persisté et il semblait plus que certain que cette lettre était pour lui. Maintenant la question était : qui était l'homme mort qui osait jouer avec lui! Magie! Qui que ce soit il devait vraiment être très stupide ou vraiment sûr d'eux même pour parier leur vie dans une plaisanterie si bête! Hogwarts école pour sorcier et sorcière vraiment. Oh, quelqu'un avait assez d'imagination mais il allait jouer aussi pour voir si l'idiot était assez stupide pour se montrer. Il prit un stylo et déchira un morceau de papier de son agenda - le seul dans lequel il mettait ses affaires, et écrivit une rapide réponse.

_Ms. McGonagall,_

_Je serais honoré de rentrer dans votre école et souhaite m'inscrire. Cependant, je semble ne pas connaitre comment aller au chemin de Traverse et serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez m'envoyer les directions ou quelqu'un pour m'accompagner pour que je puisse acheter les fournitures indispensables._

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry Potter_

Viper renifla au 'sincèrement'. Il n'avait pas était 'sincère' depuis des années maintenant. Il attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou et assumant qu'il savait où il devait aller, il dit juste "Pour Hogwarts" avant de lancer la boule de plumes dehors par une fenêtre. Tout ce qu'il allait faire maintenant était de s'asseoir et attendre pour voir si le petit poisson mordait à l'hameçon.

Il se coucha dans son lit et le lit de Sow faisant courir ses doigts le long de la lame froide d'une dague qui était le dernier cadeau de son amoureux avant sa mort. Viper avait toujours quelque chose de tranchant, de pointu et de mortel donc naturellement, l'homme plus vieux avait fait un point de trouver ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour lui. Sow... s'il était quelqu'un d'autre, des larmes auraient entachés ses joues, mais l'enfant des enfers n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Le jeune homme avait été son monde, pas un simple père, plus un frère quand ils étaient jeunes.

Il y a un an environ, il avait réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments différents que ses d'un enfant ou d'un petit frère envers lui.

D'abord, il n'avait pas été capable d'expliquer la colère qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Sow être avec ses petits copains ou copines mais ensuite Mike était arrivé et il avait compris. Jusque là c'était facile pour Viper d'ignorer le feu dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il était témoin des sourires de flirt qu'échangeaient Sow et sa dernière conquête ou quand ils disparaissaient dans la chambre de Sow, il faisait même la sourde oreille aux gémissements et cri de plaisir qui accompagné souvent de telles disparitions. Il savait toujours que l'homme ou la femme seraient parti si non le jour suivant ou à la fin de la semaine au pire des cas et il aurait encore une fois Sow pour lui tout seul. Avec Mike, c'était différent. Le matin venait et partait, la semaine était passé mais l'homme venait toujours pour manger toute les nuits et il restait pour passer la nuit avec Sow quand lui et Sow n'avait pas de travail à faire. Pour la première fois, Sow laissa Viper tout seul, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours refusé de faire avant disant que c'était trop dangereux, parce qu'il avait voulu emmener Mike manger dehors pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'autre homme. Viper bien sûr n'avait rien dit de sa haine qui enflée envers l'homme, comme il ne l'avait pas non plus montré et continuait d'agir comme toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il planifie de se débarrasser de l'asticot qui usurpait _son_ Sow aussitôt que possible. La seule chose qui l'arrêtait de vider son chargeur dans l'homme était qu'il savait que Sow serait fâché.

Mais comme le temps passé, les sentiments augmentaient au point où ils le conduisent à cette fameuse nuit quand dans une démonstration inhabituelle de la tactique 'agir maintenant, puis penser après', il avait embrassé le Sow. Ce qui avait suivi l'avait gravement blessé et il avait claqué la porte puis rôdé dans les rues comme ça il n'avait pas à écouter les deux hommes et plus important à se retenir de déchirer la gorge de Mike à main nue à la seconde où il l'aurait vu.

Après une heure ou deux, il s'était clamé en quelque sorte et à cette heure relativement avancée dans la nuit, il fit le chemin inverse pour rentrer en espérant que les deux à l'appartement avaient terminé pour la nuit.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement tout dépend du point de vue, ses espoirs étaient écrasés aussitôt qu'il entendit Mike supplier et gémir à travers l'appartement. Peut-être que c'était par pure curiosité, peut-être quelque chose d'entièrement différent mais peut importe quoi, c'était là et ça le fit entrer dans la chambre utilisant son habilité à se mélanger avec les ombres juste le temps de voir et d'entendre l'objet de son affection venir dans l'autre homme avec le nom de Viper aux lèvres. C'était ce petit mot et ce moment qui scella le destin de Mike.

Il sortit de la chambre et de l'appartement sans être repéré et prit une position dans l'allée à côté par où passait Mike pour rentrer chez lui.

L'homme n'avait pas de chance du tout quand Viper bondit des ombres et sans efforts et avec efficacité apprit par les répétitions coupa les tendons au dessus des talons et ensuite aux poignets le rendant aussi impuissant qu'un bébé. Il l'avait trainé et abandonné au niveau d'un entrepôt à côté et l'avait torturé jusqu'aux premiers rayons de soleil qui timidement avaient percé les nuages gris d'un matin très tôt.

Une heure trente plus tard, le corps de Mike avait été retrouvé par Monsieur Vernon Dursley.

Il s'était prouvé pourquoi exactement il était connu comme l'un des hommes avec qui il était impossible de discuter et avait poursuivi ses sentiments à l'égard de Sow, ne laissant pas l'homme prendre un break. Il savait qu'il finirait par obtenir ce qu'il désirait; il devait juste être patient et ne pas abandonner.

C'était un temps difficile et tendu pour les deux après ça et pour la première fois dans leur vie ils combattaient tout les deux mentalement et physiquement, pour du vrai. Quelques semaines plus tard 'l'irritant petit serpent' était venu à bout du 'vieux fou et salaud' et était autorisé à faire ce qu'il voulait sans à chaque tentative, déjouée ou non, finir en se criant dessus ou/et des menaces au couteau avec occasionnellement du sang. A la fin tout se termina bien et les deux partagèrent quelques moments magiques en plus du sens du monde qu'ils comprenaient à ce moment, des moments ensembles, c'était avant cette nuit... la nuit quand les mercenaires de la famille Amon les avaient pris au dépourvus et avec un tir chanceux avait pris la vie de son amoureux. Oh, ils l'avaient payé chèrement. Pendant des semaines des corps de membres de cette famille avaient été retrouvés dans les caniveaux tout autour de la ville. Les corps étaient méconnaissables et toujours avec une note collée sur les restes de leur poitrine disant que Viper et Sow leur donnaient leurs meilleurs vœux à la famille Amon et souhaitaient à Evan Amon - le chef, un bonjour.

Il l'avait fait dans le vrai style de Sow - sans merci et avec un soupçon d'humour. A partir de là, il avait lâché tout ce qui le relié aux familles et dans le besoin d'une délivrance à sa douleur avait fait le seul truck qu'il savait pouvoir l'aider - tuer. Il jura qu'il suivrait l'avertissement de Sow de ne donner sa loyauté à personne à part lui. Il pouvait poser comme un allié, un servant même, mais il n'appartiendrait à personne et sa vie était se qu'il voudrait en faire avec. La seule vraie règle qu'il avait besoin de respecter était de satisfaire tous ses propres besoins et envies.

Et maintenant, Viper fit glisser la lame de la dague le long de sa paume et le sang qui coula n'était pas le sien pour les yeux émeraude, mais celui de Sow, la douleur n'était pas de la blessure mais de la perte. Il regardait fasciné le liquide rouge qui forma une marre dans sa main et perdit tout sens du temps et de l'espace jusqu'à ce qu'un petit coup sec à la porte le face sortir de l'endroit noir et baigné d'ombres où il se perdait dedans à chaque fois qu'il déversé le sang de ses victimes ou le sien.

Rapidement, il enveloppa d'un morceau de vêtement sa paume saignante et enfila les gants en cuir avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Il avait eu l'intention de rigoler en jouant "l'acte innocent" mais quand il ouvrit la porte il changea sa décision en une milliseconde qu'il mit à bondir et il planta une fléchette dans le cou de l'homme. L'autre prit totalement par surprise se balança sur ses pieds et avant qu'il ne puisse retirer la fléchette, s'évanouit dans le couloir obscur. Viper vérifia le couloir et emmena l'inconscient à l'intérieur, heureux de ne pas devoir traiter avec des témoins.

Ce qui avait changé sa décision précédente était que quand il avait ouvert la porte, il se trouvait face à un homme, habillé d'une cape noire et qui semblait avoir une robe en-dessous dont la présence criait un danger à Viper, donc suivant ses fidèles instincts, il avait agi sans penser une seule seconde.

Il amena l'homme inconscient dans la "chambre des interrogatoires" comme lui et son partenaire décédé l'avaient appelée et se sentait prêt pour s'amuser et aller à la chasse eaux informations.

30 minutes plus tard, Severus Snape, Maître en potion et Professeur à Poudlard école de sorcellerie, se réveilla pour se trouver aveuglé avec un bandeau bien serré et attaché à une chaise brute avec également des attaches bien serrées. Avec des années d'expériences, il écouta attentivement et entendit le son d'une douce respiration venant de quelque part derrière. Et ensuite une douce voix mélodieuse lui dit à quelle distance se trouvait l'autre personne.

"Nom."

Le souffle toucha son oreille mais une autre sensation attira son attention - celle du métal sur la peau délicate de son cou.


	3. Snakes

Viper

Traduction avec l'autorisation de l'auteur.

Normalement le chapitre a vu une bêta mais je ne sais plus et je ne l'ai pas noté sur le fichier de mon ordinateur, vraiment désolé donc si il y a des fautes et vraiment désolée aussi si il avait été corrigé.

Je referais une relecture en même temps que les deux chapitres précédents après le 20 mais.

bisous à tous et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Snakes

Chapitre précédent : 30 minutes plus tard, Severus Snape, Maître en potion et Professeur à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, se réveilla, pour se trouver aveuglé avec un bandeau bien serré et attaché à une chaise brute avec également des attaches bien serrées. Avec des années d'expériences, il écouta attentivement et entendit le son d'une douce respiration venant de quelque part derrière. Et ensuite une douce voix mélodieuse lui dit à quelle distance se trouvait l'autre personne.

"Nom."

Le souffle toucha son oreille mais une autre sensation attira son attention - celle du métal sur la peau délicate de son cou.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans pareille situation avant, non, pas le moins du monde. Mais rarement, il y avait quelqu'un qui arrivait à le prendre par surprise - espionner tendait à vous laisser un peu paranoïaque et il s'était depuis longtemps admis à lui-même que les réflexes de vérifier chacun de ses repas pour les poisons ou de sortir du chemin des personnes par les ombres la plupart du temps était une réaction parfaite pour lui après ce qu'il avait réussi à vivre tous les remerciements pour ses réflexes. Pourtant là, il avait totalement été pris au dépourvu. Quand Albus lui avait demandé d'aller chercher un nouveau sauveur du monde sorcier, le directeur lui avait dit qu'il lui demandait d'avoir une discussion avec la famille du garçon, mais si la note envoyé n'avait aucune indication qu'ils seraient de gentilles personnes et intelligentes. Donc quand il tapa sur la porte de l'appartement dans un bâtiment semblant riche, la dernière chose qu'il avait imaginé était de se faire attaquer et le rude réveil qui suivait. Si il l'avait fait, il se serait battu avec plus de véhémence pour que ce soit quelqu'un comme Hagrid qui ait ce travail, Severus en avait plus qu'assez de se retrouver dans des situations comme ça.

Maintenant il était bloqué, il ne pouvait sentir sa baguette dans les environs de cette chaise et son attaquant l'avait vraiment bien attaché._ Donc ça vient au jeu habituel alors..._

"Qui êtes-vous?" répondit-t-il avec défi, ne bougeant pas un seul muscle non nécessaire vu que la lame de l'attaquant venait en un contact plus intime avec son cou. Il le sentit, Severus pouvait sentir que cela coupait sa peau.

"Votre nom." La même voix gracieuse répéta malgré la pointe de glace qu'on entendait cette fois- ci.

"Il n'a aucune importance."

"C'est d'une grande importance. Maintenant dites moi votre nom et pour quelle famille vous travaillez. Ou êtes-vous juste un idiot qui aime avoir son sang qui coule pour une stupide blague?"

"Famille?" Il sonna confus même pour ses propres oreilles. A ce moment, l'acier fut appuyé encore plus contre sa blessure déjà saignante.

"Pas de famille alors. Donnez-moi une raison de ne pas fendre votre gorge maintenant pour votre arrogance? Je ne le prend pas bien quand les gens essaie de se foutre de moi."

"Je ne rigole pas,"dit-il sérieusement, "Et j'étais supposé prendre Mr. Harry Potter avait dit vivre au 6 rue Canis. Mon nom est Severus Rogue, je suis professeur à Poudlard."

"Poudlard, école de sorcellerie?"

"La même."

"Vous devez savoir que cette plaisanterie vous fera perdre votre vie, n'est-ce pas?" la lame glissa un peu ouvrant un peu plus sa blessure.

"Comme je l'ai dit plutôt, je ne plaisante pas et je ne vois honnêtement pas pourquoi je suis dans cette position. Je n'ai rien fait contre vous. Sinon ce serait probablement Monsieur Potter qui pourrait avoir des questions à propos de l'école."

L'homme derrière lui retira soudainement la lame de son cou relâchant plus de sang, qui coula le long de la peau pâle du cou, venant de la blessure et Severus sentit la corde de ses jambes se relâcher. Pendant qu'il attendait, sachant que l'homme maintenant essaierait probablement de lui mettre un faux semblant de liberté en le détachant, il considéra leur "conversation" du début. Il était sûr de quelque chose, c'était que l'homme était un professionnel. Il était resté cool et avait montré que ses menaces étaient réelles, même ses questions à propos d'une plaisanterie étaient déconcertantes. Que faire si le garçon Potter avait pensé à ça comme une plaisanterie et que la lettre avait été renvoyé? Est-ce que cet homme avait une quelconque relation avec le garçon? Voyant comment il avait attendu Severus et savait à propos de Poudlard, bien que ses méthodes étaient sans conteste Moldus, ajoutant le fait qu'il n'était pas surpris par le nom de l'enfant, le maître en potions pouvait conclure qu'il connaissait le gosse, et probablement bien même.

Le bandeau fut retiré, et l'homme en robe dû fermer les yeux à cause de l'assaut de la lumière blanche, tout en tendant le cou vers le côté, dans un geste futile pour les protéger. Il aurait voulu utiliser ses mains pour faire ça, mais ses mains étaient toujours attachées aux accoudoirs de la chaise. Finalement il réussit à cligner des yeux loin de la place d'où venait la lumière et regarda la figure sombre, encadrée par la fenêtre émettant cette saleté de lumière. Une chose traversa ses pensées. _Il est si petit._ Et en effet la personne contre la fenêtre ne devait pas être plus grand que 1m60, bien que c'était évident que peu importe qui il était, il avait une bonne proportion et la taille était plus un atout qu'un obstacle. L'agresseur de l'ombre se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que Severus puisse voir plus de détails et plus important - sa face. Severus _dû_ cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

"Potter?"dit-il, tout incrédule.

"Mon nom est Viper." Vint la courte réplique, accompagnée d'un rétrécissement des yeux sombres de l'homme... garçon? Joignant ses mains derrière son dos. Sa position était perdue mais il était prêt à rentrer en action à n'importe quel moment donné. Il fit une face tout à fait imposante pour l'homme assis.

"Quoi?" Severus Rogue était sur le point de décider que c'était un rêve bizarre.

"Mon nom est Viper. Qui est Harry Potter et pourquoi j'ai reçu son courrier?"

Severus se retenait de regarder avec grand effort.

"Vous êtes Harry Potter. Vous avez une cicatrice et les yeux de votre mère combiné avec les cheveux de votre père, c'est indubitable."

Celui qui s'était nommé Viper semblait perplexe pendant moins d'une seconde et ensuite la compréhension fit place sur son visage et il emmena sa main pour faire courir un doigt le long de sa cicatrice sur son front.

"Celle-là. Pourquoi ça devrait être une marque pour me reconnaître comme ce Mr. Potter? Beaucoup de gens ont des cicatrices à des endroits bizarres." Il prit une chaise du mur gris de la fenêtre et s'assit à quelques mètres de Snape, se penchant pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisant ses doigts et regardant intensivement son prisonnier. Severus ne pouvait arrêter de penser qu'assit comme ça et avec cette dure expression sur sa face, Potter ne ressemblait en rien à un enfant de 11 ans.

"Ce n'est pas une cicatrice ordinaire Mr. Potter. C'est une cicatrice laissée après un sort de magie noire. Vous avez reçu la votre la nuit où vos parents sont morts."

Le "garçon" ne bougea pas et ne parla pas, il regardait juste Snape de façon à ce que celui-ci se sente mis à nu, exposé. Finalement, les yeux émeraude se décalèrent vers la blessure coagulée sur le cou du maître en potions et il parla.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous insistant et continuez cette farce?"

"Je dis la vérité."

"Et vous voulez que je crois que la magie existe? Vous êtes un professeur à cette école de magie? Il y un monde caché avec des baguettes maniées par des sorciers et sorcières?"

"Oui."

"Bien, je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à voir si cette histoire est vraie."

Severus fut de nouveau attaché fermement à la chaise et quand la dague fut sortit une nouvelle fois, le professeur savait que si il vivait pour voir encore une fois Albus, celui-là allait avoir beaucoup de chose à repayer.

La lame passa dans le tissu de la robe noire au niveau de la taille et ensuite remonta avec un son de déchirure exposant le torse de l'homme pendant que les vêtements étaient poussés derrière les épaules pour être mis au niveau des coudes pliés. La pointe de la dague descendit taquine sur un torse étonnement bien défini.

"Êtes-vous toujours sûr que vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur et croyez que ce que vous avez dit est vrai?" le ton tout en restant léger était moqueur et l'ex-espion connaissait tout aussi bien la promesse de douleur qui traînait avec.

Severus résista à l'urgence de prendre une profonde inspiration et garda son masque sans émotion en place.

"Je dis seulement la vérité."

"Votre choix. S'il vous plait, continuez votre histoire." Et à la dernière syllabe que laissèrent les lèvres, la pointe en acier mordit la chair faisant une petite coupure juste à côté du téton droit. Severus broncha et mordit sa joue mais ne se donna pas le plaisir d'haleter. _Dieu, je ne suis plus en pleine forme, autrefois je n'aurais pas réagit à une coupure comme ça._

Potter hocha la tête pour lui-même. L'homme était sérieux alors, mais cela semblait toujours tiré par les cheveux pour Viper de croire sans que les informations ne soient "proprement" données.

"J'ai dit continuez votre histoire."

Cette fois, Severus acquiesça et ne réagit pas quand le métal fut levé et une autre petite et à peine visible coupure, qui pourrait vous permettre d'être soumis à de nombreuses comme celle-ci avant, qu'elle ne commence à devenir dangereuse pour la vie, fut faite, mais Merlin cela faisait mal comme l'enfer. _Alors le garçon connaît réellement son travail… Je ne peux décider si c'est bon ou non pour moi…_

« Comme je l'ai dit, vous avez reçu cette cicatrice le 31 Octobre 1981, la même nuit où vos parents sont morts de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il commença à laisser glisser son masque de son visage, sa voix se fit calme et posée.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était l'un des plus puissants sorciers vivants qui décida de... » Il fit une pause quand une coupure fut faite sur le point sensible à droite de son aisselle qui n'était pas loin de lui faire voir une réaction physique. La pause fut plus courte qu'une seconde et quand il continua c'était comme ci cela n'était pas arrivé.

« - de purger le monde magique des enfants nés de Moldus, les Moldus sont les personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoir magiques et les enfants nés moldus sont des sorciers ou sorcières nés dans des familles non magique, et il décida aussi d'atteindre l'immortalité. Il était un être cruel. Il a tué, fait du chantage et a utilisé tout ce qui était possible pour atteindre son but. Il avait des disciples – les Mangemorts. Ils croyaient en lui et l'adoraient. Ils ont fait des choses atroces en son nom, aimant dire qu'ils étaient la terreur de tous les rêves populaires magiques. Leur Maître était un monstre et la plupart des sorciers étaient terrifiés au point de ne pas dire son nom même si il est parti depuis plus de 11 ans. »

« 'Sonne comme un gars sympa à avoir à côté de soi. » Les mots du garçon n'étaient pas sarcastiques. Severus fut un peu surpris.

« Cette nuit, il alla chez les Potter, qui étaient l'un des plus forts supporteurs du côté blanc, sans mentionner que James Potter était un sang pur, qui s'était marié à une sorcière née Moldus et donc avait amenée un mauvais sang dans la lignée de la famille, ce qui était un crime desservant rien de plus que la mort dans les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il tua votre père, James Potter, et votre mère, Lily, avec un Avada Kedavra, le sort de mort qui est impossible à arrêter, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il vous a lancé le sort, vous n'avez pas simplement survécu avec une simple cicatrice sur votre front mais cela lui fut renvoyé et il fut réduit à quelque chose de moins qu'un esprit. Plusieurs pensent qu'il est mort mais je sais qu'il ne l'est pas. Il avait pris des mesures pour être sûr de son immortalité avant. »

Le nombre de blessures avait augmenté et Severus était en train de haleter imperceptiblement et de plus en plus de sang recouvrait son torse, mais il continuait, non sans noter la petite rougeur sur le visage de son tortionnaire et il était sûr que ce n'était pas causé par du regret pour ses actions, au contraire, il semblait que le garçon était en train de prendre du plaisir à découper le torse du Maître en Potions, qui trembla intérieurement à la seule pensée – c'était comment Voldemort regardait quand il mettait ses Mangemorts sous le Doloris.

« Plus tard cette nuit, vous avez été mis dans des couvertures sur le seuil de la porte et pensant que vous serez en sécurité avec votre famille de sang dû au fait de la force de la relation de l'Ancienne Magie et une protection incassable, vous avez été laissé avec la sœur de votre mère. » Le couteau fit une pause.

« Et ils me laissèrent à l'intérieur d'un caniveau, dans une allée, pour mourir. Quelle grande protection. » Murmura le garçon sarcastiquement.

« Nous ne savions pas qu'ils feraient pareille chose, cela n'avait même jamais traversé nos esprits et le directeur Dumbledore leur avait une lettre expliquant la situation. Quand nous avons entendu que vous n'étiez pas avec eux quelques mois plus tard, quand nous étions venus vous chercher, il était trop tard et pour quelques raisons que ce soit, le sort de traçage ne pouvait vous retrouver. »

Viper retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise caressant la dague en sang et admirant son travail quand il sut que l'homme avait fini.

« Qui est Dumbledore ? »

« Il est le directeur de Poudlard et le seul sorcier que craint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez dire à propos de Poudlard ? Dites-moi tout à propos de cette supposée école de magie. »

« Poudlard est la plus grande et la mieux estimée école de magie en Europe. Elle a été fondée il y plus de mille ans par les plus grands sorciers et sorcières de cette époque – les quatre fondateurs – Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor. C'est un pensionnat et il y a quatre maisons nommées par les fondateurs. Chaque étudiant des maisons est choisi par leurs traits de caractères ressortant le plus, par exemple les Serpentards sont connus pour leur ruse et les Gryffondors sont dit pour leur bravoure. Quand vous êtes dans une maison, vous allez en classe avec vos compagnons. Il y a différents sujets – Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Runes Anciennes et, bien sûr, Potions, qui est mon sujet – je suis un Maître en Potions. Il y en a plusieurs autres dans le parcours scolaire mais je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet. Vous finissez l'école au bout de sept ans et ensuite, basé sur vos résultats et vos envies, vous avez un travail. » Severus était inconfortable révélant autant d'informations sur lui et en général mais il savait ce que le directeur ferait de lui s'il ne ramenait pas le garçon.

Ça ne sonnait pas mauvais. En fait, si c'était vrai, Viper ne pourrait commencer à imaginer les possibilités…

« Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un nom ? »

Severus souffla inaudiblement et s'affaissa dans sa chaise de sa position raide de précédemment quand il avait un couteau sur lui. Le 'putain' de garçon était un maître à son travail !

« Il se fait appeler Voldemort ; pourtant je ne dirais pas son nom en public- vous donnerez probablement à de pauvres sorcières une attaque cardiaque. »

Viper sourit intérieurement. Il aimait l'image mentale. Il considéra tout ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à maintenant et comptant toutes les fois où il avait fait quelque chose d'impossible si ce n'était pas fait par magie, il était prêt à croire l'homme sur un point. Peut-être que le Professeur avait prouvé qu'il avait dit la vérité par le fait de torture experte et les vifs sens de Viper lui disaient toujours quand quelqu'un était en train de lui mentir. Il y avait juste une chose en plus cependant…

« Et est-ce que ces Mangemorts portent des masques blancs et des robes noires ? »

Déjà habitué à être surpris par son ravisseur, Severus hocha la tête et élabora.

« Oui. C'est leur habituel accoutrement. Ils se sont habillés comme ça tout seul, ils décident eux-mêmes aussi de leur nom. » Severus admit qu'il babillait mais la lumière dans les yeux du garçon le rendait inhabituellement nerveux. Il se sentait juste comme ci il était de retour au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il ne réalisait pas qu'il faisait les tâches assignées. Ça se terminait toujours par _beaucoup_ de douleur pour l'espion.

« Ah, alors c'était eux qui avaient lancé cette lumière sur moi. Bonne chose que je les ai évités, j'ai dû en tuer quelques-uns, cependant. Ce sont des putains d'emmerdeurs ces Mangemorts. » Viper plaça sa dague à sa place sur son avant-bras et bougea pour détacher son captif parlant jovialement pendant qu'il faisait cela.

« Donc si vous pouvez vraiment faire de la magie alors vous pouvez soigner cela ? » Il montra les coupures.

« Oui, mais j'ai besoin de ma baguette. Je suppose que vous l'avez prise ? » Il souleva un sourcil suggestivement.

« Tout à fait. Désolé de vous avoir fait subir cela mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr. Vous ne pouvez croire personne dans les alentours et votre histoire était un peu tirée par les cheveux. » Les excuses ne semblaient absolument pas sincères. Severus avait besoin d'aide pour se lever ce qui lui fit faire une mine furieusement renfrognée apparaître sur son masque sans émotions._ Définitivement hors service._

Viper passa à Severus la fine pièce de bois pour faire le charme afin de se guérir et réparer ses vêtements avec une lenteur agonisante.

Soulagé, le maître des potions fit un mouvement pour ranger sa baguette mais une main, aussi rapide qu'un serpent attaquant, l'attrapa et Viper la ranger dans sa poche.

« Je prend cela pour vous, professeur. Maintenant, Le Chemin de Traverse, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'air renfrogné de Severus s'approfondit mais il ne pouvait rien faire à propos de ça. Il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas capable de reprendre sa baguette par la force, non plus par sa capacité à faire de la magie sans baguette, donc il hocha sèchement la tête et attendit que Potter ouvre la voie vers l'extérieur.

Viper ouvrit la porte et laissa sortir le professeur de son appartement puis du bâtiment.

« Par où professeur ? » il fit un mouvement de balayage moqueur avec sa main pour indiquer à Severus qu'il prenait la tête, souriant à la fugace expression d'extrême contrariété qui passa sur le visage de l'homme.

Severus Rogue avait depuis longtemps oublié ces pensées d'Harry étant un autre James après avoir accepté d'aller chercher le garçon. Harry Potter et James Potter était aussi différent que l'Enfer et le Paradis et Severus frémit en pensant à comment le garçon lui rappelait plus son ancien Maître que le parfait gryff que son père avait été.

Les deux étaient en train de flâner le long du Chemin de Traverse quand quelque chose vient à Severus.

« Est-ce que Viper est votre nom ou juste un surnom ? »

« Actuellement c'est un surnom qui est devenu un nom. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi Viper ? » Ne pensant pas qu'il lui dirait pourquoi.

Viper souleva un sourcil sardoniquement. Il savait que l'homme y avait pensé.

« Parce que je le suis- je suis une vipère. Je frappe pour tuer et je fais ça plus vite que vous ne pouvez le suivre. Une raison, à cause de ça, » Il souleva sa manche.

Severus regarda le serpent noir lové sur le biceps du garçon. Il semblait vraiment venimeux. Et en effet il l'était et le professeur de potions savait qu'il était un type de mamba, étant l'une des espèces les plus mortelles dans l'existence des non magique. Il frémit intérieurement encore une fois et fit un pas en arrière par précaution.

« Vous savez que ce serpent est l'un des plus venimeux dans le monde ? »

« Oui, cependant Médéa a plus que de bonnes manières si vous ne l'irritez pas. Et l'un des moyens les plus sûrs pour l'énerver est d'essayer de me nuire ou de nuire à So… » Le garçon se perdit en un regard sombre et le plus vieux des hommes ne souhaitait pas être celui qui l'avait causé. Le serpent remua et souleva sa tête en secouant sa langue dans la direction du maître en potions qui résista à l'urgence de faire un autre pas en arrière. Ensuite le garçon commença à haleter ? Non… il était… _il sifflait._

« Vous êtes un Fourchelangue, » souffla le Serpentard.

« Un quoi ? »

« Vous pouvez parler au serpents. »

« Oui, je peux. Vous ne pensez pas que je serais assez idiot pour prendre un serpent hautement venimeux sur mon bras sans avoir était capable de lui demander si elle me prenait comme repas ? »

Severus ne répondit pas mais après un autre regard envers le garçon, il continua d'avancer dans la direction de Gringotts prenant ses distances avec le serpent qu'il savait caché sous la manche du pull noir à col roulé à côté de lui.

Quelque temps plus tard, Severus coupa le silence.

« Vous savez que les gens considèrent que c'est un cadeau pour les sorciers noirs. C'est très rare et les deux derniers largement connus comme Fourchelangues était le Lord Noir et Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Serpentard était considéré comme le plus noir des sorciers dans l'histoire de la magie. »

« Et je suppose que les sorciers noir sont de mauvais garçons ? »

« Le Lord Noir a son titre pour une bonne raison. »

« Donc cela fait de nous, vous et moi, des sorciers de magie noire alors ?

Severus se retourna brusquement.

« Nous ? »

« Oui. Ne pensez pas que je ne sais pas. Je peux le sentir tout autour de vous. »

Ce garçon effrayait Snape de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

« Je suppose que quelques-uns nous appelleraient comme ça mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une discussion à avoir au milieu d'une foule de personne dans la plus populaire rue de magasin pour sorciers et sorcières. »

« Rogue, pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? »

« Vous êtes une célébrité Mr. Potter. Votre histoire est dans tous les livres sur le règne de terreur du Lord Noir qui sont écrits et quelques livres en plus. »

« Fait chier. »

« Votre éloquence m'étonne. »

« Je n'apprécie simplement pas l'attention. »

Severus renifla. Pour ce qu'il avait du garçon, il semblait qu'il était plus du type à se glisser dans les ombres et observer plutôt qu'être en plein centre.

« Bonne chance pour vous débrouiller avec vos fans alors. Vous en aurez besoin. »

Viper caressa son poignard gainé donc seul le maître des potions pût voir le subtil mouvement et ricana vers Severus avec cette lumière dans les yeux encore. Severus referma d'un coup sa bouche avec un claquement.

Ils quittèrent le magasin d'apothicaire, chargés de paquets qui n'avaient pas étés rétrécis puisque Viper avait toujours la baguette. C'était une surprise plaisante pour le garçon de voir qu'il était aussi riche dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu donc, le vrai style de Sow, il alla acheter tout et rien pour l'aider à se fondre le plus possible. Il perquisitionna le magasin de vêtements pour ceux qui n'étaient pas en noir et finit avec une grande variété de profond émeraude, gris graphite foncé et des simples robes noirs demandées, capes et d'autre vêtements nécessaire – c'était une toute nouvelle garde robe complétée avec des bottes en peau de dragon et brosse, même si le dernier était purement pour se gâter. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sow, il s'amusait en quelques sortes avec quelque chose de différent que les meurtres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus portant quatre gros sacs contenant tous les livres qu'il avait acheté chez Fleury et Bott et ses ingrédients de potion. Maintenant tout ce qu'il restait était une baguette.

Une autre demi-heure plus tard, un Viper grimaçant follement sortait de chez Ollivanders, suivi par un Rogue pâle. Harry était en train d'attacher son nouveau holster pour sa baguette sur son avant bras libre, contenant la sœur de la baguette de Voldemort. Un hibou agaçant se faisait entendre de la cage qui avait été suspendue pendant que le garçon tripotait les sangles. Son hibou – Thanatos, avait été rapide à devenir irrité avec le constant mouvement de sa cage dû à son nouveau maître.

Ils firent quelques courses pour Severus après que Viper lui ait rendu sa baguette.

« Je devais être sûr que vous ne l'utiliseriez pas pour m'envoyer un sort ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas besoin de ça maintenant je pense. »

Extrêmement épuisé, Rogue sortit muettement un portoloin préparé à l'avance et tapa dessus avec sa baguette murmurant un mot de passe. Il expliqua brièvement à Viper ce que c'était et comment ça fonctionnait mais, c'était un grand spectacle de non confiance existant pour le garçon pour qu'il prenne le portoloin offert, et les deux sentirent la prise au niveau du nombril. Les couleurs se précipitèrent et, déjà, ils débarquaient dans le bureau éclairé du directeur de Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore était une personne majestueuse. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient d'une couleur blanc neige et assez longs pour couvrir sa ceinture. Il portait la plus obscène robe pourpre et de hautes bottes en peau de dragon. Des yeux bleus eau qui scintillaient sans fin derrière des lunettes en demi-lune on pouvait deviner qu'ils pensaient que ça avait un certain charme, et en fait ça l'était. Son expression était l'une des plus pures bontés, forte, sage et s'attendant à la confiance.

Le bureau lui-même était rempli avec une multitude d'objets qui cliquaient et sonnaient, émettaient de la fumée ou simplement fredonnaient le même air que les mélodies dans les vieilles nurseries. Un oiseau, qui semblait être fait être fait avec du feu liquide, était sur une perche, sur l'un des grands côtés de l'énorme bureau en chêne du directeur de cette école, qui regardait bizarrement les visiteurs. Viper détesta cet endroit à la seconde où il le vit.

« Ah, le grand perdu Mr. Potter » Dumbledore sourit rassurant « Bonjour. Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Tu nous as donné une grande frayeur, les quelques années dernières. »

« Bonjour, directeur. Et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez _me_ blâmer sur le fait que mes supposés _gardiens_ m'aient laissé dans une rue pour mourir. »

Le sourire du vieil homme se fana un peu.

« Je crois que je te dois plus qu'une excuse pour ce qui est arrivé, Harry. Je me sens personnellement responsable de l'action des Dursley. Je peux juste espérer qu'un jour tu trouveras en toi-même une bonne raison de m'excuser. »

_Ha ! Si tu ne m'avais pas laissé avec ces misérables semblants d'humains je n'aurais pas rencontré Sow. _Donc Viper répondit presque honnêtement.

« Pas besoin de vous excuser Dumbledore. C'est dans le passé. »

Viper offrit un parfait sourire cultivé qui semblait dire « Je suis gentil, je suis innocent, tu veux être mon ami ? » et ça semblait fonctionner.

Les deux parlèrent pendant pas loin d'une heure avant que le directeur les mettent, lui et Severus, dehors puisque c'était déjà leur du dîner.

« Bon spectacle à l'intérieur. » murmura Rogue.

« Pourquoi, merci professeur Rogue. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. »

« Bien sûr. Je ne sais comment vous avez réussi cela, mais vous l'aurez enroulé autour de votre petit doigt en peu de temps si vous continuez comme ça. »

« N'est-ce pas le but dans le fait que j'ai des crampes au visage à force de sourire comme ça, je ne me serais pas donné la peine si cela n'avait pas fonctionné. »

« Non, je suppose que vous ne l'aurez pas fait. Voici le Grosse Dame. De l'autre côté de ce portrait il y a les chambres des Gryffondors tout ce que vous avez à faire est de donner le mot de passe et elle vous laissera passer. Nous allons retourner pour prendre le petit déjeuner et retourner à votre appartement pour que vous puissiez prendre ce que vous aurez besoin de vos affaires personnelles pour demain matin. »

Severus fit son chemin pour partir mais s'arrêta juste devant le portrait.

« Je ne serais pas confortable ici, si j'étais vous. Je crois que vous rejoindrez mes Serpentards dans les donjons après la fête de bien venue. Bonne nuit. »

Se tournant vers la salle commune Viper se figea. C'était si… rouge ! C'était un type de rouge flash, le genre qui surcharge vos sens et vous rend aveugle dû à l'assaut de la lumière. Il priait Dieu qu'il n'allait pas devoir passer sept ans de son éducation ici.

Avec ces pensées, Viper, ou Harry puisqu'il réalisa qu'il allait devoir s'adapter à son nouveau nom, monta les escaliers et dans une chambre également nauséabonde tout en pensant à une manière de tourner cette situation hors de contrôle à son avantage et de changer l'horrible nom biologique que ses parents lui avaient donné.


	4. Acting and Power games

**Viper**

**Auteur : Nocens**

**Traductrice : Moi**

**Bêta : Aigue-Marine**

**Disclaimer : Simple je ne possède strictement rien à part l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction. Les personnages appartiennent à J. quelques personnages appartiennent à l'auteur (c'est facile de les reconnaitre toute fois)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin.

* * *

**

Chapitre 3: Acting and Power games

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Viper en fit un point de pratiquement camper à dans la bibliothèque et au moment où le 1er Septembre arriva, il avait depuis longtemps fini la première, deuxième et était en train de travailler sur la troisième année.

Il résidait toujours dans la tour de Gryffondor selon l'insistance de McGonagall et le directeur la laissait faire à sa guise, mais il dormait rarement ici maintenant. Au lieu de ça, il avait réussi à recruter les professeurs pour l'aider au début, et Rogue plus tard, avec les quelques parties plus difficiles qui ne pouvait pas simplement être fait en étudiant seulement les livres et versant dans les divers textes sans repos de tôt le matin à tôt le matin, dormant à peine quelques heures.

Maintenant il était 2 heures du matin le 31 Août et il avait de nouveau abandonné le matériel demandé par l'école et avait son nez dans un gros et poussiéreux volume de sorts taché, écrivant vicieusement avec un stylo à plume Moldu, remplissant le premier des plusieurs bloc-notes reliés en cuir qu'il avait prit au Chemin de Traverse avec des sorts qu'il pensait pratiquer, semblant douloureux et potentiellement mortelle ou rendant incapable ou simplement intéressant – plusieurs des sorts mineurs de magie noire qu'il était capable de trouver dans le collection des livres de Poudlard.

Dû à ces heures qu'il avait choisi de se livrer à la lecture, pas un des professeurs ne savait vraiment à combien d'années d'étude il était, excepté Rogue. En effet, le Maître en Potions l'aidait à s'améliorer dans les sorts de magie noire et Viper avait commencé à aimer l'homme, même s'il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Après les malheureuses interactions initiales, ils avaient sympathisés plutôt facilement. Ils avaient eu une gentille, par la compréhension déformée qu'ils avaient de gentil, discussion dans laquelle l'apprenti de Sow en avait appris plus à propos du Lord Noir et de la magie noire. Rogue lui avait montré une partie de ses textes sur la magie noire, et avaient sans cesse était au tour du thème des alliances, mais le garçon avait bien vu que l'homme devant lui n'avait pas encore donné sa loyauté à quelqu'un. La tête de la maison des Serpentards était loyale seulement envers lui-même et faisait ce qui était nécessaire pour survivre et vivre bien – une caractéristique que le jeune Potter appréciait grandement depuis qu'il avait lui-même une politique familière à celle-ci.

Il s'est avéré que Viper n'était pas un maître en matière de potions, mais n'était pas non plus le moins bon, et Severus l'avait rassuré qu'avec de la pratique il serait capable, sinon de brasser toutes les plus difficiles concoctions, d'au moins les reconnaître à l'odeur et en les regardant seulement et de les utiliser en conséquence. La première année avait réussi à faire que les plus vieux Serpentards lui offrent de l'assistance concernant l'art noir et les recherches général sur la magie et leur relation évoluée doucement mais sûrement vers quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amitié. Il se demandait pourquoi Rogue n'avait pas dit à la vieille foulque (poule d'eau) /nouveau surnom de Dumbledore/ à propos de toutes les choses « intéressantes » qu'il savait à propos de lui et quand il lui demandait Rogue lui avait répondu qu'il avait ses raisons, et qu'il les dirait un jour à Viper puisque cela avait évidemment quelque chose à voir avec lui. Sachant que si l'homme ne voulait pas lui dire, c'était futile d'essayer et de fouiller pour l'information, le garçon avait simplement remarqué qu'il espérait qu'il apprenne plus tôt que tard ce qui le concernait lui.

En dehors des nombreuses réunions le soir avec Rogue, Viper avait eu le plaisir discutable de prendre un thé en compagnie du directeur un certain nombre de fois, au cours desquelles le garçon s'était présenté au vieil homme avec un masque d'Harry Potter soigneusement mise en place, Sauveur du monde magique. Il n'était pas stupide pour essayer et se faire voir en saint – Dumbledore était vieux, pas ignorant – mais il avait travaillé pour laisser l'impression de lui comme une personne forte et prudente qui ne cesserai de croire au bien et était prêt à sa battre pour lui. Il savait que le mage aurait été suspicieux d'un garçon « totalement innocent » venant d'une partie de la ville où il était impossible de survivre simplement en étant innocent. Il avait caché le fait qu'il connaissait Sow – même mort l'homme avait une certaine réputation et Viper n'était pas l'illusion que le directeur irait chercher pour confirmer son histoire. Au contraire, il avait dit qu'il vivait avec une famille soit un homme qui était un peu plutôt cet été et jusqu'alors avait été le propriétaire du bâtiment où son appartement était et ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge – la couverture légale de Sow avait été le bâtiment. Son amoureux décédé, toujours le cerveau, avait fait en sorte qu'aucun de leurs énormes comptes bancaires ou leurs propriétés pouvaient être imputés à l'un d'eux à l'exception de ceux qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs besoins quotidiens et c'était sous le nom de Viper – Caesar Davis. Sow avait légalement adopté Caesar donc tout était bon, et pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, ils ressemblaient juste à une gentille petite famille de deux, même si le « parent » était un petit peu jeune.

&&&

De lourds nuages traversaient le ciel gris tout ce jour de premier septembre et c'était juste la chance des étudiants qu'avec un magnifique orage, la pluie avait décidait de tomber à grosses gouttes se transformant en balles d'eau miniature avec le vent violent, quelques moments avant que le Poudlard Express entre dans la station de Pré-au-Lard, alors les quelques personnes ayant le savoir et la pensée rapide se jetèrent un sort de répulsif d'eau et étaient les seuls à être sèches, même si ils étaient glacés, en cette nuit. Les premières années spécialement semblaient être pires que des chats jetés dans une rivière et les Sang-Purs dans la foule étaient en train de murmurer à propos des sorts de répulsifs d'eau et de l'incompétence. Ils reçurent le discours à propos des maisons et des règles et furent vivement mit dans un côté du Grand Hall par le sévère professeur McGonagall. La pièce était éclairée par plusieurs chandeliers et un grand feu ronflant qui donné un sentiment de chaleur même seulement par le bruit des bûches à l'intérieur et réchauffa les garçons et les filles tremblants. La plupart avaient trop froid et étaient trop effrayé par ce en quoi allé consister la répartition qu'ils ne repérèrent pas la personne dans l'ombre sur l'une des seules chaises, en face de tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'un irrité et acerbe garçon aux cheveux platine lui jeta de mauvaise humeur.

« Toi, sur la chaise. Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il croisant ses bras sur son torse et adoptant une posture, que même dans son état trempé, criait l'arrogance et l'orgueil des Sang-Purs.

Les enfants se turent et se tournèrent pour regarder où ils pouvaient voir maintenant l'étranger assis. Celui qui était assis sur la chaise tourna simplement la tête avec un sourire, à peine visible dans le noir qui entourait sa tête, un sourire poli et le blond apprécia, puis, il se leva avec fluidité. Son dos était vers le feu et dans l'ébauche d'un sinistre, ils ne pouvaient le voir vraiment bien mais c'était sûr que le garçon était plus grand que eux tous, le seul qui puisse se mesurer à lui était le même blond qui était maintenant en train de le regarder intensivement. Le garçon inconnu avait de courts cheveux noirs corbeaux qui donnaient l'impression farouche qu'il contrôlait le chaos, ils brillaient d'un éclat métallique à chaque fois que la rare lumière l'éclairait sous un certain angle. Ses robes étaient l'usuel noir mais semblaient avec l'obscurité de la salle et quand il bougea, ils frissonnèrent et frémirent de telle sorte que les plus impressionnables des enfants nés de parents Moldus chuchoteraient des rumeurs qui resteraient vivantes pendant les semaines à suivre.

L'étranger se stoppa devant celui qui avait posé la question et le fixa jusqu'à ce que le plus petit détourne son regard, alors le garçon inconnu parla pour la première fois.

« Et tu dois être Malfoy. Correct ? » La voix était apaisante mais ne demandait pas obéissance.

« Oui, tu as raison. » il avait levé les yeux à la mention du nom de Malfoy et avec tous les mots de sa confiance quelque peu diminuée, il répondit.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy et je t'ai demandé qui tu étais. »

Le garçon noir ne répondit pas pendant un petit bout de temps et Malfoy était prêt à répéter sa question quand finalement le plus grand inclina sa tête sur le côté faisant bouger sa frange sur le côté et leva sa face un petit peu pour que plus de lumière vienne éclairer sa face et montra sa cicatrise en forme d'éclair rouge sur son front lisse. Les yeux argent s'élargirent et des lèvres roses s'ouvrir en état de choc. La plupart des autres enfants aussi étaient bouche bée en sachant que le garçon devant eux était Harry Potter, le vainqueur de Celui-Qui-Ne-Devait-Pas-Être-Nommé et beaucoup d'autres titres étaient utilisé dans les livres d'histoires mais heureusement avant que quiconque puisse réagir et dire quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide du style « Alors tu as fait ça ? », la porte du Hall s'ouvrit et la directrice les fit sortir pour la répartition. Viper passa juste après les enfants intimidés avec une chose dans sa tête et un sourire intérieur « _À moi de jouer._ »

&&&

Il resta à la fin de la ligne scannant le Hall et les étudiants déjà assis prenant note spécialement des tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Peu importe le futur choix du Choixpeau, il aurait à avoir des connections avec les deux maisons qui avaient le plus de pouvoirs dans l'école donc il prit son temps à détaillé les personnes qui semblaient avoir des bases potentielles sur leur manières et leur aura émises. Il étudia le langage de leur corps et fut intrigué de voir un grand couple, mais évidemment plein d'esprit, de jumeaux roux qui attirèrent son regard ainsi qu'une fille aux cheveux noirs qui parlait avec une autre aux cheveux couleurs cannelles du côté rouge et or du Hall. Son étude des Serpentards de l'autre côté lui montra des attitudes plus composées mais il vit immédiatement une sorte de hiérarchie avec quelques uns des Sangs Purs de septième et sixième années à la tête de la table, et tous les autres étaient assis autour de ça en fonction de leurs alliances et de l'influence de leur famille.

« Bones, Susan »

Il écouta bizarrement la répartition en notant également les noms et les nouvelles Maisons de ses compagnons de première année.

« Poufsouffle ! »

Y avait-il un Bones au Ministère ? Il faudrait vérifier cela.

« Boot, Terry »

Sang pur, famille qui détient 39% de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Serdaigle ! »

Quelques noms non intéressants suivi puis Bulstrode, Millicent devint une slytherin. Une fille qui avait été incohérente à propos du faux plafond s'appela Hermione Granger et devint une gryffindor.

Viper pouvait déjà voir que ce serait une Miss-je-sais-tout et si elle était aussi douée qu'il le percevait, elle pourrait faire une « amie » utile.

« Londubat, Neville »

Londubat ? Certainement le fils d'Alice et Franck, les fameux Aurors, semblait un peu maladroit.

« Gryffondor ! »

C'était sûr.

Il regarda le garçon joufflu lorsqu'il partit rapidement en oubliant de retirer le Choixpeau.

« Malfoy, Draco »

Le chapeau frôla à peine sa tête qu'il cria « Serpentard ! »

Aucunes pensées différentes. L'héritier d'une des plus vieilles et des plus riches familles en Europe, sans mentionner que son père était supposé/plus que supposé s'il se représentait ce que Severus avait laissé échapper/un suivant du lord Noir.

Moon, Nott, Parkinson tous joignirent Serpentard. Les jumelles Patil, Perks et ensuite…

« Potter, Harry »

Comme excepté de bruyant et pas tout à fait murmuré éclatèrent.

« Est-ce qu'elle a dit _Potter_ ? »

« _Le_ Harry Potter ? »

Viper résista à l'envie de sourire ou de soupirer. Ces personnes n'avaient aucune idée de qui il était et ce nom « Harry » sonnait si… banal qu'il avait déjà défini des plans pour utiliser son nom avec ses nouveaux camarades quand il l'avait décidé. Il fit son chemin jusqu'au tabouret et s'assit avec une face blanche et une posture digne.

« _Humm…_ » La petite voix dans son oreille dit, « _Tu es une énigme… Viper. Étrange compréhension de la vie, vraiment peu de scrupules, des brillantes idées… je vois. Tu sais depuis le début où je vais te mettre ?_ »

« Oui, je m'en doute. » murmura-t-il en retour, sachant que personne ne verrait ses lèvres bouger – merci pour les heures de pratique avec Sow pour ça. « Mais, je serais content d'essayer Serdaigle. »

Ce serait mieux de ne pas rendre le directeur suspicieux envers lui. Comme si il avait entendu ses pensées/et en toutes probabilité il l'a fait/ le chapeau ricana doucement.

« _Ah, tout comme Salazar. Comment il me manque cet homme ! En tout cas, viens me voir de temps en temps veux-tu ? J'aimerais partager une discussion avec toi si tu es comme ce vieux serpent ; je me sens vraiment frustré avec seulement le directeur me posant toujours des questions sur les secrets des élèves ! Comme si je lui dirais ! Oh et tu serais mieux en…_ » Il cria le dernier mot « Serpentard ! »

« _Bien !_ » pensa Viper pendant qu'il faisait son chemin jusqu'à la table dans un silence de mort sentant la centaine de regard le scruter et s'imaginant les bouches bée, « _Juste comme prévu. Sympa chapeau, au moins il ne semble pas trop disposé à dire mes secrets._ »

Le silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon blond platine de première année ne vienne à applaudir avec un sourire satisfait sur sa face. La table vert et argent suivit rapidement et les applaudissements prirent de l'essor dans la large salle jusqu'à ce que les murmures des autres tables ne reviennent mais cette fois ils étaient emplis de spéculations et de suggestions insensées sur le pourquoi leur sauveur était répartit dans la Maison des serpents. Caesar était hautement amusé d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il était un futur lord noir – ils n'avaient aucunes idées de comment ils étaient proches de la vérité.

Il glissa sur le siège vide à côté de l'héritier des Malfoy et il envoya un regard soigneusement placé à la table des professeurs et au directeur, qui lui retourna avec un imperceptible sourire encourageant dont il avait le secret. « _Et cela m'a nominé pour un l'attribution d'un Oscar._ » pensa-t-il quand il se retourna vers l'héritier des Malfoy, et sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas être vu par la table des professeurs, lui donna un vicieux sourire et après lui demanda les pois.

&&&

« Donc tu es le grand Harry Potter ? » un garçon avec de profonds yeux bruns foncés sur sa gauche était le premier à dire quelque chose. Les conversations autour ne le saisirent pas mais Viper pouvait les voir et les sentir écouter attentivement.

« Grand ? Peut-être. Harry Potter ? Non. » Il ne regarda pas ailleurs que le steak qu'il était en train de découper.

Les conversations diminuèrent et la plupart s'arrêtèrent même. Il avait réussi à les choquer. _Bien_. L'étourdi Blaise Zabini avait alors demandé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par tu n'es pas Potter ? McGonagall a dit que c'était toi. »

Viper déposa la fourchette et le couteau et utilisa la serviette avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard confus.

« Ah, mais je suis né Harry Potter. Mon nom maintenant est Caesar Davis – c'est le nom que j'ai reçu par mon gardien légal quand il m'a adopté. »

Il y eut encore un temps de silence.

« Je n'ai pas entendu de famille Davis. Sont-ils des sorciers d'autres pays ? »

« Non. Mon père » Viper avait envie de rigoler quand il imagina leur tête si ils savaient exactement ce qu'il avait fait et avec son _père_, « était un Moldu. »

Toutes les personnes autour firent des têtes revêches. Draco prit l'initiative et demanda ce qui se trouvait dans la majorité des pensées des serpents en utilisant la voix la plus détestable qu'il pouvait le faire.

« Donc tu es amoureux des Moldus ? Comment, par le nom de Serpentard, peux-tu être réparti dans notre Maison ?! »

Viper laissa un petit sourire démoniaque apparaître sur ses lèvres rouges.

« J'ai été réparti comme toi tu l'as été – le Choixpeau m'a envoyé ici. Et pour l'autre question – j'aime les Moldus peut-être même moins que toi tu le fais. Ce n'est pas parce juste l'un d'entre eux était décent que cela veut dire qu'ils le sont tous mais, au grand jamais, ils ne seront utiles. En fait, peut-être que je pourrais vous donner une démonstration de quelques petits trucs que j'ai appris en étant avec eux ? »

Toujours avec son sinistre sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers la tête de la table et s'adressa à l'un des garçons qui écoutaient avec attention les mots de Caesar.

« Peut-être que vous seriez intéressé de participer ? Juste un gentil... combat, vous utiliserez la magie et je m'abstiendrais de le faire. Donc vous voulez essayer Mr. … »

Le sixième année se moqua de lui.

« Pravus, Nefas Pravus et je ne pense pas non. Je ne joue pas à des jeux de gamin Potter et ce ne serait pas drôle de te jeter un sort quand tu es sans défense. »

« Mais je ne le serais pas. Si tu acceptes j'amènerai une lame (épée) et rien d'autre, puisque ce n'est pas nécessaire pour la démonstration, je l'utiliserais pour soulager ta conscience. » Le ton de la voix était insouciant comme si il ne parlait pas d'un duel auquel il participerait sans baguette.

Le plus vieux des garçons était insulté. Le gamin parlait de ça comme si lui n'était rien ! Bien ce ne serait pas inutile de descendre le marmot d'une ou deux marches et de lui apprendre qui avait le contrôle ici en ce moment.

« Tu sembles sûr de toi, Potter. Juste pour te montrer comment sont puissants les sorciers comparés à des méthodes de Moldus, » Il cracha le mot comme si c'était de l'acide dans sa bouche « Immondices. Je te suis sur l'offre. »

Le visage de Viper se tordit en une fausse joie.

« Excellent. Le crois qu'il y a une place appropriée dans les donjons près de la salle commune et loin de la chambre du professeur Rogue que nous pouvons utiliser. Ce soir alors ? A 11 heures soit dans la salle commune. » _Ils sauront assez tôt qui est Viper._

Après cela, le repas fut de banales discussions avec des regards de tout le monde en direction de l'étrange garçon aux cheveux noirs qui ne dit plus un mot après avoir provoqué l'un des plus doué étudiants en magie noire dans la Maison pour un duel « amical ». Il n'y avait rien de semblable à un « duel amical » dans la maison des serpents. C'était tout à propos du pouvoir et de l'influence – est-ce que le garçon savait ça ? De toute façon, tout le monde était avide de voir ce qui se passerait puisqu'ils avaient tous entendu l'histoire du garçon qui avait vaincu le Lord Noir quand il était un petit bébé et l'opportunité de le voir « en action » n'était pas quelque chose que l'un d'entre eux allait manquer.

Quand la fête se termina, Viper était l'un des premiers à se lever et disparaître avant que les préfets ne puissent le stopper. Le reste de la Maison partit vers les donjons et les premières années virent leur chambre. Les Serpentards, différemment des autres maisons, étaient un ou deux dans la chambre et chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain. Quand Rogue les avait montré à Viper, le garçon se sentait à la maison dans le vert foncé et le noir qui garnissaient les fournitures de la chambre avec quelques éclairs d'argent. Sans mentionner le cuir qui était généreusement utilisé et c'était l'une des matières préférées du jeune assassin pour son ancien appartement et quelques vêtements de sa garde-robe. C'était parfait.

&&&

A 11 heures moins 5 minutes cette nuit, les représentants des différents groupes d'âge et fractions de la population des Serpentards descendaient dans la salle commune pour être témoin du combat de pouvoir, parce que c'était ce que le garçon Potter avait demandé, plusieurs se demandèrent si le brave première année se présenterait après sa disparition un peu plus tôt. Leurs têtes se levèrent quand ils virent la personne décrite ave les ombres des donjons sur l'une des chaises à haut dossier en face du feu, polissant un fine et longue lame sur ses genoux. Le métal brilla avec une lumière menaçante dans la pièce sombre quand la main de son propriétaire bougea avec pratique et des manières affectionnées assurant que quand du sang barbouillait la surface propre, le Maître serait capable de voir sa réflexion quand il inspecta les décorations rouges de son manche. Le garçon n'arrêta pas ses doux mouvements jusqu'à ce que le sixième année descende les escaliers suivit par la non officielle hiérarchie à 11 heures. Viper mit son précieux compagnon dans son fourreau et plia soigneusement la toile qu'il était en train d'utiliser, l'empochant, avant de calmement se lever et de plâtrer un sourire facile sur son visage.

« Bonsoir Pravus, prêt pour notre petite démonstration ? »

« Je suis prêt pour t'apprendre ta leçon Potter, oui. »

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau pencha sa tête d'amusement, le sourire devenant une fusion illisible entre une fausse joie et quelque chose qui donna une sueur froide aux nombreuses personnes présentes. Les yeux émeraude foncés détenaient de l'anticipation et de l'excitation à la possibilité de nourrir son envie de sang. Il était dans ce château où il n'y avait personne qu'il pouvait tuer ou torturer pour se décontracter, même les elfes de maison étaient hors limite pour le moment, depuis qu'il était étroitement surveillé la journée, il passé ses nuit à des choses plus productives, depuis au moins un mois. Il devenait inquiet.

Une centaine de façon de tuer ou de mutiler le garçon le suivant dans les couloirs des donjons traversèrent ses pensées mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à le faire s'il ne voulait pas augmenter la suspicion. Quel dommage. Mais il pouvait encore le blesser assez salement afin qu'il soit soigné par les autres étudiants voir par Viper lui-même si il avait besoin. Caesar recherchait en particulier la magie curative pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser dans de tels cas ou garder ses victimes en vie assez longtemps pour jouer avec eux – il détestait ça quand ils mourraient avant qu'il n'ait fini de jouer. Le groupe était dans une partie particulièrement sombre d'un couloir parallèle au grand hall et dont personne ne se souviendrait d'être passé ici avant. Viper s'arrêta et leva une main pour montrer aux autres de rester derrière. Il fit un pas en avant et plaça sa main sur le mur de pierre. Il murmura une longue chaîne de mots flous dans une langue que peu reconnurent comme l'ancienne langue de Caligo, la seule utilisée dans les anciens rituels de Magie Noire. Le seul qui reconnut cette langue regarda le garçon avec ahurissement.

Viper bougea sa main et refit un pas en arrière et sur le mur, soudainement, la tête d'un grand serpent suivi par un grand corps de pierre d'environ 6 mètres apparut avec un faible sifflement, regardant les gens avec colère qui osaient gêner son sommeil, voulant qu'ils s'approchent assez pour qu'elle puisse les enfermer dans une poigne de fer et les introduire eux et leurs magies dans l'ancien pour toujours, leur sang et pouvoir lui donneraient encore plus de force pour protéger son entrée. Une seconde plus tard, ses yeux jaunes surnaturels se posèrent sur celui immédiatement devant elle. Ils verrouillèrent leurs regards et elle reconnut celui qui parlait sa langue, le seul qui l'avait réveillée depuis un millénaire.

_**: Tu viens encore enfant-serpent : **_siffla-t-elle calmement maintenant.

Viper inclina simplement sa tête en affirmation.

_**: Tu ne veux pas que tes compagnons sachent que tu as reçu le cadeau de mon ancien Maître, est-ce pour cela que tu ne me parle pas enfant-serpent ? :**_ demanda-t-elle après avoir réfléchi un moment.

Le garçon lui donna un petit hochement de tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait raison.

_**: Bien alors, souhaites-tu que je te laisse entrer ? : **_

Encore une réponse positive.

_**: Souhaites-tu que je laisse les autres entrer aussi ? :**_

Viper souleva un sourcil comme si il disait « Est-ce que je les aurais ramenés ici si je ne le souhaitais pas ? »

Il y eu un sifflement amusé quand la sculpture de pierre fit un cercle parfait avec son corps et se mélangea avec le mur laissant à sa place une ouverture. Rejetant les autres pour trouver tout ce dont la bravoure leur avait laissé après ce show, le Fourchelang passa l'entrée et fit une pause attendant juste à l'intérieur pour son adversaire.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le partenaire susmentionné et ses amis ne viennent prendre leurs repères ensembles et prudemment suivre les autres à l'intérieur, le reste des étudiants vinrent après selon la Hiérarchie.

C'était amusant pour Viper de voir la peur sur leurs visages ; ça lui donnait envie de leur montrer ce qu'était la vraie peur. Il sortit ces pensées de sa tête, déçu, et se tint droit devant à peu près 20 personnes.

« C'est la salle de duel de Serpentard. Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est plus qu'approprié pour la démonstration de ce soir. S'il vous plait veuillez vous asseoir quelque part. Pravus choisis l'arbitre comme ça il ou elle pourra nous arrêter avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé irréparablement. » Sa voix commanda et le reste des Serpentards, encore un peu étourdis de la quantité considérable de magie qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt pour ouvrir le passage et médusé par les dimensions de l'énorme chambre immergée par une douce lumière verte, respectèrent. Ils s'assirent sur les bancs de pierres qui entourés la pièce ovale et un septième année, membre de la Hiérarchie.

Mortifernie Virga fut rapidement élue pour surveiller le duel.

Les deux opposants prirent leur place au centre de l'arène. Ils s'inclinèrent. Viper prit une position promptement, une jambe devant l'autre, son katana levé et attendant le signal de départ de Virga, regardant dans les yeux de Nefas froidement avec la même lueur qui avait fait frémir Rogue quand il avait été soumis à celui-ci. La fille de septième année prit sa place sur le côté et fit un mouvement de haut en bas avec sa baguette émettant une lumière verte et argent accompagnée par une courte exclamation « Commencez ! »

Viper était en train de bouger avant même que la dernière syllabe ait quitté sa bouche allant en avant et sur le côté, tout en esquivant deux sorts de couleur orange maladive visant la place où il n'était même pas une milliseconde avant. Il pivota vers le plus vieux Serpentard, qui avait bougé dans l'autre direction, entaillant son bras qui tenait sa baguette, déchirant le vêtement de sa robe et faisant une entaille peu profonde dans la chair alors qu'il était en train de bouger vers la gauche finissant derrière lui. La lame frappa encore en travers du dos de l'autre et cette fois la plaie n'était ni petite ni peu profonde. Du sang coula de celle la et le sixième année arqua son dos dû à la douleur aiguë mais lança un sort d'étranglement par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il se tournait et esquivait un porté à l'épaule.

Viper grimaçait maniaquement, il ne pouvait aider cela-il avait enfin du plaisir depuis ce qui lui semblait des années. Son pouls était fort mais pas hâtif et il se sentait mélangé à la lame qu'il maniait, détectant les sorts avant même qu'ils ne soient lancés et les évitant puis procédait à couper le jeune homme devant lui, baignant dans de l'excitation et de la liberté de blesser une autre personne.

Le membre de la Hiérarchie était en train de désespérer. Il avait vachement sous estimé le garçon et était en train de payer chèrement son erreur. Ses yeux essayaient de le suivre dans le cercle flou qu'il créait autour de lui comme ses sorts frappaient l'air vide mais en vain et il luttait pour rester au fait de la vitesse impossible de son adversaire. Pas même deux minutes de « démonstration » que la situation était évidente pour tout le monde. Le première année que beaucoup avait cru être dément pour tenter de faire une telle chose était littéralement en train de faire des cercles autour de l'un des meilleurs duellistes de leur Maison, qui était en sang et avait peur c'était évident sur sa face normalement composée. Ça se termina rapidement avec Viper qui feinta un coup et bougea sur la droite puis changea soudainement sa direction pour se retrouver accroupi et balayant les pieds de l'autre sous lui. Il lui sauta dessus plaçant la, maintenant brillant avec du sang, lame contre le cou de Nefas. Pravus était profondément secoué dû à la tournure des événements et restait geler sous le garçon, la peur entourant son âme quand il regardait la tête du garçon. C'était maintenant comment il imaginait un démon - l'envie de sang brillant dans des yeux inhumains, ne vous faisant pas douter que si il voulait en finir avec votre vie il pourrait le faire avec facilité et vous souffrirez plus que n'importe quel humain ne puisse le comprendre.

Doucement le métal coupant fut retiré de la tendre chair, faisant en bougeant une plaie de plus et pendant un moment de folie, le Serpentard aux yeux bleus sur le sol pensa qu'il pourrait mourir cette nuit. Mais il ne le fit pas. Le katana stoppa son glissement et fut enlevé, le plus petit garçon se leva et tendit sa main simultanément vers son opposant au sol.

« Bon spectacle. » Dit le garçon eux yeux émeraudes souriant mais quand Pravus sorti finalement de sa peur et prit la main tendu, il fut levé avec une force qui n'était pas naturelle pour le petit garçon devant lui et Viper se pencha pour murmurer, « Tu ne le diras à personne. Maintenant souris et ne me donnes pas de raison de me faire croire que tu as parlé à une seule personne !? » Et puis le tira le reste du chemin pour qu'il se retrouve debout. Il prit la main du perdant et avec plusieurs incantations marmonnées et avec un mouvement vers son corps, il n'y avait plus rien pour montrer qu'il avait été blessé excepté ses vêtements ensanglantés et déchiqueté et un sentiment persistant de fatigue dû à la perte de sang.

La baguette fut de nouveau offerte et Viper se tourna vers la foule étourdie, s'inclina, et jeta un éblouissant, quelque peu sombre, sourire qui fit que son beau visage s'éclaira avec un feu caché et plus que quelques uns furent pris par la mystérieuse beauté de cela.

« J'espère que vous avez apprécié la petite démonstration et dans le futur ne parlerez pas avant de savoir les faits à partir de maintenant – ce n'était pas très Serpentard de faire autrement. Maintenant rentrons puisque je suis sûr que nous ayons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être prêt pour le premier jour de cours. »

&&&

En dépit du fait qu'il était le dernier à sortir pour fermer la porte, Viper était le premier dans la chambre. Il avait le tissu qu'il avait plus tôt pour polir sa lame et était en train de la nettoyer du sang vermeil. Il était juste en train de ranger le tissu en guise de souvenir et son arme à sa place dans un coffre séparé qu'il avait pour ses armes quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Draco Malfoy. Il ferma calmement la malle et la rétrécit, sans relever le regard, puis il sortit ses vêtements pour la nuit et se prépara pour aller au lit. Le blond se pencha sur le bord de son propre lit et regarda avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas ce que j'avais attendu. » Dit-il finalement.

Ça attira l'attention de l'autre Serpentard qui le regarda de la tête au pieds rapidement en élevant un sourcil amusé avant de continuer à se déshabiller.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Et comment ça ? »

« De ce que j'ai vu, tu es le total opposé de tout ce que j'avais cru que tu étais. »

« Et qui était ta source d'information à propos de ma personnalité ? J'ose dire que ces jours-ci la majorité de monde magique n'avait aucune idée de où j'étais et avec qui. J'aurais pu être élevé par Voldemort lui-même pour tout ce qu'ils savent. »

Malfoy grimaça à l'utilisation du nom du Lord Noir mais continua comme si il n'avait pas entendu la deuxième partie des mots du garçon.

« C'est un arrangement publique que tu étais… es… le plus fort guide de la lumière juste après Dumbledore. Tu n'es rien de ce que j'avais attendu d'un guide de la lumière. » Il suivait toujours les mouvements des Viper quand il dégaina délibérément ses dagues de ses tibia et avant-bras puis sorti attentivement ses fléchettes et les autres dagues caché avec ses vêtements imperceptibles.

Ils le mit sur sa table de chevet et fit signe à son nouveau compagnon de chambre de s'asseoir au bout de son lit comme il s'assit lui-même à la tête du lit.

« Ne crois pas l'opinion des autres Malfoy » commenças-t-il « souviens-toi que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. »Il sourit puis en un mouvement flou sa dague était contre la gorge de Malfoy. « C'est comme cela que c'est d'être un Serpentard. » Il bougea calmement sa lame. Aussitôt qu'il le fit, le Serpentard sauta au loin avec les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.

« Qu'est-ce que au nom de Circé penses-tu avoir fait ? »

« Te donner une précieuse leçon. »

« Une pré… t'es malade ! »

« Peut-être. »

Malfoy partit en marche arrière vers la salle de bain. Viper était déjà dans son lit quand le blond sortit du bain et partit dans son propre lit.

« Tu sais mon père fait toujours des choses comme ça. »Dit-il tout à coup.

« Alors ton père est un homme prudent, Malfoy Tu devrais apprendre de lui. Bonne nuit. »

Avec cette conversation finie et Viper, épuisé avec la grande quantité de magie qu'il avait utilisée pour ouvrir la salle, qui était endormi avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, l'autre occupant de la chambre noire était couché, réveillé ressassant les grandes similitudes entre son père et l'étranger qui était vu comme le sauveur du monde magique.

* * *

**Re coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture.**


	5. Meet the BoyWhoRefusesToDie

Viper

Traduite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur et bêta readé, mais je ne sais plus le nom et ne se trouvait pas dans mon ordi désolée. Attends une relecture pour changement de nom laissé en anglais ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4: Meet the Boy-Who-Refuses-To-Die

Le matin suivant, il se leva dans une chambre vide. Il avait entendu Malfoy sortir du lit une heure plus tôt, mais il n'était pas inquiet, sachant que le serpentard avait besoin de temps pour mettre en ordre les choses après la démonstration de la nuit dernière. Sans se dépêcher, il bougea les meubles de la chambre pour se créer un espace libre au centre. Six heures. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps mais il ne pouvait ignorer sa pratique donc il finit son rituel d'exercices et d'étirements du matin.

Les exercices étaient une combinaison d'arts martiaux adaptés par lui-même pour suivre parfaitement son style. Les mouvements commençaient doucement, avec précaution, avec une bonne précision, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son équilibre et se décontracte. Cela ne lui prenait pas beaucoup de temps pour passer de l'un à l'autre et rapidement il bougeait plus vite et plus vite encore jusqu'à ce que tout soit du flou tournoyant et qu'il tourne dans un espace confiné. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux flashs métalliques entraient dans la danse mortelle, pour être remplacés seulement une minute après. Il aimait tellement jouer avec ses beautés !

A sept heures moins cinq, il avait terminé son entrainement et partait vers la salle commune, fraîchement lavé et nettement habillé, tenant sa cape par-dessus une épaule, ses différentes armes attachées en toute sécurité et invisiblement sur toutes les parties de son corps.

Comme prévu, il vit l'ensemble de la Hiérarchie ainsi que Draco Malfoy, Bulstrode, Nott et Zabini dans des fauteuils en cuir. Crabbe, Goyle et deux septième années qui semblait avoir du sang de troll en eux se tenaient comme de ridicules gardes à côté d'eux. Sans prendre la peine de les attendre pour participer à n'importe qu'elle charade qu'ils avaient planifiés, il dit un joyeux 'Bonjour' et posa sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise, s'asseyant dessus avec grâce, cependant la manière dont il réussit à le faire aussi 'gracieusement' était inconnue. Jetant un pied par-dessus l'accoudoir et entourant un genou plié par un bras, il leur « sourit ». Le choc sur leurs têtes était inestimable ! Lui, le même garçon qui la soirée juste avant les avait 'sermonnés' sur le fait qu'ils « n'étaient pas assez serpentards» en soutenant que l'image de la maison était consternante, agissait lui-même comme un roturier ! Sentant qu'il était trop tôt pour lui de jouer aux « négociateur » avec ces enfants, il partit directement sur le sujet principal.

« C'est trop tôt et, pour ma part, je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de jouer. Je ne recherche pas l'approbation du public et, en fait, je serais plus satisfait si nous pouvions garder toutes nos relations à part celles de nos camarades de classes normaux, pour ne pas me faire remarquer par les autres élèves et les professeurs. La nuit dernière, je voulais seulement vous montrer votre erreur. » Il leva une main pour faire taire le septième année qui avait ouvert sa bouche pour protester. « Je ne pense pas que vous serez capable d'oublier tout ce que vous avez appris comme vous ne serez pas capable de comprendre avec un seul exemple mais considérez le fait que même si je suis bon, il y a des moldus qui sont encore meilleurs que moi dans ces arts. Ils n'ont pas le pouvoir que nous avons naturellement mais savent comment utiliser ce qu'ils ont reçu et croyez-moi quand je dis qu'il y a plus d'une chose qu'un moldu pourrait faire qui vous choquerait, même ceux qui sont assez vieux pour avoir entendu parler ce que le Lord Noir a fait. Maintenant, moi, j'ai faim et j'ai l'intention de partir pour aller petit-déjeuner. Pensez à ce que je viens juste de dire et sachez que vous pouvez venir me parler même après avoir vu ce que j'essayais de vous montrer. » Sans plus tarder, il se leva de la chaise et offrit une main à Draco pour le relever. Levant un sourcil, le blond prit sa main et les deux sortirent par mur de pierre qui s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux plus vieux pour rattraper leur retard avec les deux garçons qui parlaient paresseusement, quand ils entrèrent dans le Hall, la Hiérarchie était la première avec le Viper et Draco suivant puis enfin Goyle et Crabbe, qui avait été silencieux sur leurs talons depuis la salle commune ; le reste des autres années était derrière.

Attendant les chuchotements qui commencèrent avec son entrée, Viper ignora tout le monde sauf Draco alors qu'il mangeait son petit-déjeuner, non perturbé par tous les regards sur lui venant à la fois des professeurs et des étudiants.

&&&

Le premier jour de classe se passa bien. Contrairement aux autres premières années, Caesar n'avait pas de problème pour se déplacer dans les couloirs mystifiés de Poudlard pour retrouver sa classe, un fait qui conduisit rapidement le reste des premières années de Serpentard à les suivre, lui et Draco. Sa nouvelle Maison était toujours attentive autour de lui mais, dans son ensemble, ils semblaient avoir repris leur dignité de sang pur et avaient décidé de suivre l'exemple de l'héritier Malfoy, et de ne pas s'opposer à cet inconnu indéniablement puissant. Ces quelques uns qui avaient osé lui parler trouvèrent qu'il était tout à fait bon causeur quand il le voulait, mais une deuxième année s'était malheureusement enfuie en pleurant quand elle avait décidé de le forcer à répondre à ses questions. Tout ce qui fut donné, ce furent un rapide regard noir, aussi froid que l'arctique, et une très simple menace sifflée.

Les professeurs le félicitèrent pour son excellent travail et lui attribuèrent une généreuse quantité de points bien mérités, qui l'emmenèrent encore plus profondément dans le respect des serpentards.

Au déjeuner, le sixième année Pravus l'emmena dans une conversation 'décontractée '.

« Bonjour, Po - Caesar » dit-il, se rappelant rapidement que le garçon avait dit le jour juste avant qu'il voulait être appelé par un autre nom. « Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? »

Viper le regarda puis hocha la tête en lui montrant un siège libre sur le banc opposé à côté de Draco. Nefas s'assit, se glissant avec une façon qui prouvait qu'il avait été éduqué depuis son plus jeune comme le sang pur qu'il était.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée Caesar ? »

« Ennuyeuse. » fut sa courte réponse, sur le ton de quelqu'un cachant une lueur d'amusement. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, le plus Slytherin des garçons aux yeux bleus continua.

« Comment ça ? Il en faut beaucoup pour ennuyer quelqu'un qui vient juste d'arriver dans cette école de magie, encore plus quand j'imagine quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu un tel… établissement différent. » Insinua Nefas en touchant à son origine moldue dans l'intention vaine de capturer quelques informations tout en gardant une désinvolture dans ses paroles.

Son amusement augmentant, Viper lui sourit. « Le travail est facile ; la lecture, je l'avais déjà faite. Tous, dans toutes les cours, excepté en Potions bien sûr, sont une grosse blague pour moi. Comment étaient tes cours ? »

« Bien il semblerait que nos cours ne soient pas si différents. Nous avons Quirrel – Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cet idiot nous a parlé des impardonnables! Même essayer de nous montrer… »

« Oh ? »

Caesar jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et au Professeur qui était en train de manger son déjeuner tranquillement avec une expression perplexe sur le visage alors qu'il regardait quelque chose que les elfes avaient cuisinés.

Viper avait déjà utilisé les trois impardonnables – ça avait été son but d'être capable de les lancer à la seconde où Severus lui en avait parlé. Ça lui avait pris plusieurs heures d'intense travail et de recherches, questionnant subtilement le Maître en Potions à propos de ce que serait capable de ressentir Dumbledore à travers les protections du Château et faisant peur aux elfes de maisons pour qu'ils restent loin de lui quand il se plaçait, au milieu de la nuit avec un sourire sadique, la baguette sortie, dans la cuisine pour demander un peu de poulet, mais il l'avait fait juste à temps pour le nouveau trimestre. Il trouva que le Doloris était l'un de ses préférés, plus encore puisqu'il semblait lui venir naturellement. Il avait encore un peu de travail à faire avec l'Avada Kedavra – ses poulets s'étouffaient au lieu de simplement mourir, mais il savait qu'il réussirait bientôt.

« Je suis d'accord. De ce que j'ai entendu et vu, cet homme a peur de sa propre ombre. Il ne serait pas capable de les lancer même si il a la quantité d'énergie magique requise. D'abord on ne peut pas simplement lancer le Doloris sans le vouloir et il n'a aucune envie malicieuse de le faire en lui. Il ne prendrait pas plaisir à la souffrance qu'il infligerait, il n'apprécierait pas les cris de ses victimes… » Il sembla soudain bien loin, dans un autre lieu, à un autre temps, puis avec un clignement d'yeux, c'était comme si il n'avait jamais eu cette expression 'rêveuse' sur son visage « … qui rendrait le sort utile. Avada Kedavra, c'est simplement hilarant de penser qu'il pourrait le lancer et je suis plus que sûr qu'il ne serait pas capable de d'exercer la profession mentale de l'Imperium. »

Il avait dit cela sans manquer un battement de cil et le sourire lumineux qui étirait ses lèvres quand il parlait des victimes du sort Doloris avait été la chose la plus proche d'un vrai sourire que tous ses camarade de Serpentard avaient vu depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré.

« Quirrel aurait mieux fait de juste vous montrer le sort du sang bouillonnant et en finir avec ses petites expérimentations de l'Art Noir… même si je ne pense pas que vous aillez besoin d'une démonstration, n'est-ce pas Pravus ? »

Médusé, Nefas secoua sa tête pour dire non et lutta pour revenir à ses positions quand il regarda le garçon retourner encore à son déjeuner.

Même si aucun des Serpents n'avaient de réserve ou doute à propos de la vraie nature et des intentions du supposé Sauveur du monde magique, ils étaient sans façon perdus quand ils virent et entendirent le garçon de 11 ans décrire dans des détails inattendus l'un des sorts impardonnables.

Montrant à quel point les Serpentards étaient adaptables, Nefas décida d'essayer et de voir jusqu'où en savait ce « garçon ». Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils ne commencent une autre conversation semblant innocente qui bifurquait facilement sur un débat complet incluant Draco à propos de divers sorts de magie noire et leurs applications. Aucun ne fut effrayé d'être entendu puisqu'ils avaient chacun lancé divers sorts d'intimité et des charmes de confusion autour de leur côté dans la Grande Salle pour repousser chaque personne qui voudrait utiliser l'information contre eux, ceci incluant aussi les serpentards. Jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner, ils avaient progressé jusqu'à des sorts vraiment avancés alors que leurs camarades de maison écoutaient avec une attention délirante alors que leur opinion sur Caesar grandissait de façon prodigieuse. Et c'était quelque chose, considérant que ce n'était pas un exploit facilement réalisable dans le cercle des serpentards, même plus dur quand on prend en compte le peu de temps qu'ils avaient eus pour connaître le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs. Bien entendu, aucun d'entre eux ne le montra et dans plus d'une pensée des plans pour se servir de cette nouvelle source de pouvoir commençaient à prendre forme, mais aucun d'entre eux n'allait les exécuter tant qu'ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils allaient devoir faire face.

Le déjeuner se termina et les trois retirèrent leurs propres sorts de protection juste quand ils changèrent leur conversation discrètement, sans effort et naturellement à propos de l'un des charmes inoffensifs. Ils sortirent ensemble et se séparèrent. Personne d'autre que Viper ne remarqua la paire d'yeux étrangement rouge venant de sous le large turban suivant le groupe des trois vers la sortie.

Les premières années se dirigèrent vers leur second cours de la journée – Sortilèges, qui fut un changement bienvenu pour le groupe de la maison verte, alors que Pravus avait une période libre.

Ledit sixième année semblait cool en dehors, mais en fait c'était une boule de nerfs. Il devenait de plus en plus intimidé par la créature appelé Harry Potter alias Caesar Davis. Il n'oublierait jamais ses yeux et la douleur des profondes plaies de la nuit dernière s'attardaient encore juste assez pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas un rêve cauchemardesque mais bien la cruelle et affligeante réalité. Il ne put réprimer un frisson qui descendit le long de son dos quand il se rappela les yeux inhumains, couleur Avada Kedavra, qui avaient hanté ses rêves la nuit dernière et qui étaient restés dans ses pensées toute la matinée. Il s'assit dans la bibliothèque et ouvrit son livre de Potions, mais pouvait seulement regarder le livre avec des yeux vides alors que des questions tournaient sans cesse dans ses pensées – quel genre de sorcier peut avoir autant de savoir et de talent à cet âge tendre ? Même le sang pur Malfoy avait appris beaucoup de la magie noire avancée mais seulement en théorie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait au moins 14 ans mais ce garçon était sensé avoir vécu comme un moldu toute sa vie et avait appris au sujet de la magie depuis seulement un mois ; si l'acte de naissance du garçon était vrai alors il devait être niveau théorie sur le même pied d'égalité que Nefas lui-même. Il définissait la nature d'un sorcier ! Personne ne pouvait apprendre _aussi_ vite ! Soufflant profondément, l'adolescent aux yeux bleus décida qu'il devrait voir si le première année pouvait utiliser son savoir et avec un marmonnement, il retourna à sa lecture.

&&&

« Draco ? » Le blond se tourna vers son compagnon avec un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi ne t'assiérais-tu pas avec Blaise pendant cette leçon ? J'ai besoin de voir quelque chose. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui requiert ton attention dès le premier vrai jour de cours, en dehors de la classe elle-même ? »

Viper lui sourit. « Tu verras. » Répondit-il de façon cryptée et avec un petit clin d'œil, il se sépara de Malfoy aux cheveux platine, qui leva simplement un élégant sourcil et alla à côté de Zabini.

Le cours était partagé avec les gryffondors et c'était en fait la raison des actions de Viper. Il devait s'entendre avec les gentils gryffs s'il voulait que sa déception soit convaincante tout en gardant son amitié avec les serpentards – de cette façon il pouvait toujours clamer qu'il était en train de résoudre les relations entre Maison avec chacun. Sans l'oublier qu'il pouvait facilement, sans être aussi biaisés que certains de ces camarades Serpents, voir le potentiel que certains avaient dans la Maison des lions. Donc il allait utiliser cette leçon et faire quelques connaissances et commencer à travailler pour changer les rumeurs à propos de lui étant mauvais /si seulement ils savaient…/ tout en travaillant simultanément sur l'un de ses 'projets' – Hermione Granger. Il voyait la fille arriver dans le couloir. Elle était en train de marcher un peu en retrait d'un couple d'autres filles habillées en rouge et or qui étaient en train de rire et de travailler à consolider l'idée que les hommes ont sur les « filles poupées » et leurs capacités intellectuelles. Il prétendit chercher quelque chose dans son sac, appuyé au mur juste à côté de l'entrée de la classe, alors que les deux filles murmurant le passèrent et puis quand Granger ne fut pas loin de le dépasser, il se tourna vers la porte en bousculant effectivement la fille et lui faisant lâcher les livres qu'elle portait. Levant le regard, il se baissa rapidement devant la fille qui était en train de récupérer de l'impact et il commença à récupérer les livres.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Miss. Je ne regardais pas où j'étais en train d'aller. » A présent qu'elle avait surmonté la surprise, elle se trouvait à côté de lui à rassembler quelques affaires répandues. Il continua à s'excuser d'un ton sereinement inquiet.

« J'étais en train de chercher ma plume, je crois que je l'ai laissée dans la salle commune… »

« C'est bon. » Dit-elle quand ils se relevèrent et Viper lui tendit ses livres. « Voilà tu peux en avoir une des miennes. » Elle lui sourit un peu nerveusement et lui offrit sa main avec ladite plume pour qu'il la prenne. « Je n'en ai plus qu'assez puisque je pensait que se serait bien de prendre une peu plus que ce que la liste disait. »

Il lui retourna gracieusement son sourire et prit la plume brune. La clocha sonna et ils entrèrent, s'asseyant ensemble puisque tous les autres avait déjà pris leurs places.

« Je suis Hermione Granger, au fait. » Dit-elle finalement en lui tendant la main.

Prenant sa main, il fit un petit mouvement ainsi que l'un de ses sourires les plus amicaux, Viper eu du mal à se retenir de répondre « Viper » seulement pour voir la tête de la née moldue – sans aucun doute, elle savait – un individu comme elle aurait lu tout ce qu'il y avait à propos de lui dans les journaux qui avait publié des rapports quotidiens sur les brutaux meurtres de membres de gang connus quand il avait semé le carnage après la mort de Sow.

« Harry Potter, un plaisir de te rencontrer Hermione. Merci pour la plume, je suis encore habitué à utiliser des stylos, mais je suppose que je ne pourrais pas en classe, ni pour les devoirs maintenant. »

« Alors t'es un né moldu? » Dit-elle en arrêtant d'écouter le discours d'introduction de Flitwick qui semblait être le même que celui de Chourave en général. « Je croyais que tes parents étaient des sorciers, du moins c'est ce qu'ils ont dit dans « Ascension et Décadence des Arts Sombres. »

« Oui, tu peux dire que je suis né moldu. » Il résista à l'envie de renifler. « Mes parents étaient des sorciers mais comme tu as certainement dû le lire, ils sont morts quand j'avais un an. J'ai été emmené dans le monde moldu par mon gardien – Simeon Davis. En fait mon vrai nom est Caesar Davis, mais je pense que le Professeur Dumbledore voulait que je prenne le nom de Potter même si je ne l'ai jamais entendu jusqu'à ce que ma lettre de Poudlard arrive. » Il soupira « Mon gardien adoptif est mort cet été. Je veux seulement garder la mémoire de Simeon étant vivant mais si le Professeur Dumbledore pense que c'est mieux, je suppose que je n'ai rien à dire sur le sujet alors. » Il pouvait voir la sympathie pour lui augmenter dans les sincères yeux bruns chocolats de Hermione.

« Oh. Je suis désolée Harr… um… Caesar ? » Dit-elle en le regardant, incertaine. Il lui sourit seulement, d'un sourire lumineux. Elle se ragaillardit et lui rendit son sourire. « Et je suis désolé si je suis indiscrète mais comment cela s'est terminé avec Mr. Davis ? Je crois que tout le monde magique pense que tu étais avec quelques uns de tes parents ? »

Il la regarda longuement et durement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille, puis après avoir soufflé une nouvelle fois, il lui répondit en détournant le regard « Quand mes parents sont morts, Albus Dumbledore avait été nommé pour me trouver une maison convenable. Il me laissa sur le seuil de la maison de la sœur de ma mère, pensant que sa famille me prendrait et s'occuperait de moi. Les choses ne se sont pas passées exactement comme cela. Il semble que ma tante haïssait ma mère et méprisait absolument tout ce qui était magique, donc quand ils m'ont trouvé sur leur seuil, je pense qu'ils ont décidé qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un enfant magique dans la même maison qu'eux, alors ils m'ont abandonnés dans une allée. » La fille à côté de lui se raidit avec un hoquet et mit sa main devant sa bouche. « C'est à cet endroit que Simeon m'a trouvé. Il m'a adopté en dépit de tout obstacle, vu qu'il était seul et plutôt jeune, et prit soin de moi. Il était la plus merveilleuse des personnes que je n'ai jamais connues. » « _Sow…_ » Il n'eut pas à mentir sur le ton sombre de la dernière partie. Même si il avait passé le deuil, son ancien amant lui manquait encore parfois.

« Je suis si désolée, Caesar ! Je ne voulais pas ramener quelque chose comme ça à la surface ! Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien penser Dumbledore ! N'ont-ils pas étés voir la famille à l'avance pour voir si ils étaient des gardiens appropriés ? Comment… »

« Hermione ! » La fille aux cheveux touffus s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. « T'inquiètes ! J'ai eu une vie merveilleuse et des choses heureuses se sont passées comme il le fallait. » « _Comment est-ce que je pourrais m'imaginer grandir sans Sow ? Sans ses leçons et nos coups ensemble ? Non, c'est impensable._ » « Je ne blâme pas le Directeur, je suis sûr qu'il avait ses raisons pour me laisser avec ces personnes. Maintenant, comment ça c'est passé pour toi ? Est-ce que tes parents sont moldus? »

Le reste du cours passa alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des histoires à propos de leurs vies dans le monde moldu /dans le cas de Viper, les même mensonges qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore/ et en général commencèrent à mieux se connaitre. Il trouva qu'elle avait vraiment un esprit très rapide, qu'elle était intelligente et qu'elle n'était pas aussi naïve qu'elle semblait l'être. Même si ils parlaient de manière amicale, il pouvait voir qu'elle faisait attention – elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il était Slytherin. Ils ne commencèrent aucun sort en classe, de cette façon ils pouvaient parler ensemble. Elle se relâcha progressivement un peu et il se félicita mentalement pour son travail bien fait.

La fin du cours arriva avec la promesse de se voir le lendemain quand ils auraient Métamorphose, et ils partirent chacun de leur côté, l'une montant dans sa tour et l'autre descendant élégamment vers les sombres donjons accueillants.

&&&

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisait avec la Sang de Bourbe ? » fut la première chose qu'il entendit quand il entra dans sa chambre et celle de Draco.

« C'est pas parce que ce n'est pas ton objectif de voir du potentiel que ce n'est pas le mien non plus. La fille est plus qu'intelligente et serait une précieuse amie. » Il renifla quand il s'assit sur le lit opposé à celui du blond qui était en train de lire un livre relié en cuir de son côté.

« Mais elle est une Sang de Bourbe, Caesar ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le reste ? »

Malfoy le regarda incrédule.

« Tout ! Ce sont des rebuts, des saletés qui ne sont pas mieux que des animaux ! Bon pour rien d'autre que l'esclavage ! »

Un lent sourire se glissa sur le visage de Viper. Il continua de grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire sous les yeux consternés de Draco.

« Oh, tu es marrant Malfoy ! » Il essuya une larme qui glissait hors de son œil et regarda le blond avec des yeux amusés. « Voudrais-tu, s'il te plait, essayer quelque chose pour moi ? Penses juste à cette chose : il y a à peu près 6 milliards de moldus sur Terre. Ces mêmes moldus ont créé des technologies de pointe pour se combattre les uns les autres, ils peuvent effacer des millions de personnes juste en appuyant sur un bouton, peuvent arracher des villes entières 50 fois plus grandes que Pré-au-Lard en quelques secondes et ils n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser cette technologie contre n'importe qui considéré comme un ennemi. Maintenant, réfléchis à propos des sorciers, oui nous utilisons la magie mais même la magie a ses limites et ne peut pas nous aider contre de pareils dangers. Nous sommes une minorité d'au plus dix à vingt mille personnes dans la plupart des pays et encore moins dans certains autres. Et pour finir, imagine ce qui arriverait si les 6 milliards de la population moldue se retournaient contre les magiciens, soit moins d'1 million, avec des armes et un énorme nombre. Ils nous annihileraient en un clin d'œil. Pour une fois, pense avec ton cerveau et non avec ton égo, Malfoy ! »

Remarquant le léger hébétement dans les yeux de son camarade de chambre, Viper repêcha un livre qu'il avait pris de la section interdite et continua sa lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, il regarda de nouveau Draco pour voir que celui-ci le fixait.

« Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça comme cela. »

Viper éclata rapidement de rire.

&&&

Le diner se passa sans plus de distractions mais ça ne continuera pas comme ça. Viper avait appris que les jumeaux, sur qui il avait des vues, s'appelaient Fred et George Weasley et étaient de célèbres farceurs et bouffons qui préféraient utiliser leurs ruses sur les serpentards. Bien sûr, Viper n'avait pas grandi avec Sow sans apprendre le meilleur moyen de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un qui lui montrait qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Bien entendu, ses leçons particulières avaient été pour une mission où Viper devait devenir ami avec un enfant attribué et infiltrer la maison mais c'était sans réelle importance à ce moment là. Donc même s'il était un peu déçu de devoir utiliser une astuce de gamin, il l'avait mise en place à contrecœur et se jura de faire apprendre à ces deux là comment apprécier une vraie bonne 'blague' – une qui devait impliquer du sang et peut-être quelques morceaux retirés de leurs corps. Il pourrait parier rien qu'en les regardant qu'ils feraient une sacrée équipe explosive, alors il décida que son introduction serait de cette manière.

Agissant comme si il n'était pas prêt de faire la plus grande blague que Poudlard ait jamais vue depuis une décennie, il alla manger doucement avec Blaise à propos de la leçon du lendemain. Il mangea son diner à côté de Draco où il avait une parfaite vue de la table des Gryffondor.

Exactement 20 minutes après le début du diner, il y eu une large explosion à la table des rouges et ors. Personne ne remarqua Viper rangeant sa baguette dans son holster sur son bras puisque les professeurs sautèrent, les baguettes en main pointant la table où actuellement il y avait un épais nuage de fumée noire. Les étudiants sautèrent et se précipitèrent vers les portes pendant que certains serpentards faisaient leur chemin dans le sens opposé, loin de la fumée et vers le côté de la salle.

« Silence ! » La salle devint silencieuse suite à la voix tonitruante de Dumbledore. Il fit un mouvement de vague avec sa baguette vers le nuage qui cachait les gryffondors et tout le monde vit alors que ça se dispersait doucement et là, les étudiants de la Maison des lions semblant hébétés… la peau verte et chauve.

Tout le monde, incluant les professeurs et le reste des maisons regardaient avec de yeux grands et ronds l'image devant eux jusqu'à se que l'une des malheureuses filles secoue sa tête, puis regarde autour d'elle et enfin ses mains puis _crie_. Merlin, la fille pouvait crier ! Cela sembla sortir tout le monde de leur stupeur et les cris des gryffondors se mêlèrent avec les éclats de rire quand les jumeaux Weasley se regardèrent l'un l'autre et théâtralement pointèrent les autres du doigt puis procédèrent à tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre en exagérant leurs fausses 'larmes'. Surprenant plus d'un, celui qui riait le plus était Dumbledore.

« Bien, alors il semblerait que nous n'ayons aucune raison de paniquer, j'aimerais savoir qui est celui qui a osé effectuer cette… facétie ? » Le château devint silencieux. Avec un éclat dans ses yeux, Dumbledore continua imperturbable. « Bien alors j'espère que la personne qui a fait cela viendra d'elle-même avant que lui ou elle ne soit trouvé(e) et ne fasse que sa situation empire. Maintenant, que tout ceux qui veulent enlever les effets de ce que je pense être une potion pour enlever les cheveux et une potion pour colorer la peau, s'il vous plait, aillent voir Madame Pomfresh. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne sont pas pressés, je vous propose de terminer notre repas. »

Ils sortirent de la salle et Viper retourna à son repas plus rapidement que d'habitude pour éviter le regard amusé qui voulait venir sur son visage. Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'envoyer un hibou pour eux deux avec ses amicales salutations.

&&&

Viper était assis sur un appui de fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie, un genou replié avec sa main posée dessus, l'autre jambe se balançant dans le vide pendant qu'il regardait le coucher du soleil qui éclairait le sol de Poudlard.

Sa première semaine à l'école se passait mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Dumbledore ne lui avait donné aucun problème, et il ne l'avait pas non plus suspecté d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec la spectaculaire blague du premier jour de cours. Les jumeaux Weasley l'avait prise de bon esprit et avait échangé quelques anonymes hiboux avec lui, chacun le rapprochant un peu plus que prévu d'une amitié avec eux. Il espérait seulement qu'ils sauraient 'qui il est' avant de révéler son identité, comme cela il pourrait échapper à leur jugement biaisé.

Les cours étaient un jeu d'enfant et ils devinrent rapidement avec Hermione les favoris des professeurs, et un début d'amitié se forma entre eux. Ils s'asseyaient ensemble en Sortilèges et Métamorphoses et avaient eu une heure d'étude cette semaine puis c'étaient fait la promesse d'une autre heure pour Dimanche.

Il avait été voir Severus la soirée précédente après le couvre-feu pour leurs conversations habituelles et une rapide discussion sur un sort noir qu'il avait vu dans l'un des livres du Maître en Potions. Snape l'avait congratulé sur l'intéressante utilité des potions sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillaient les semaines précédentes et pour avoir réussir à décevoir le vieux poulet. Il fit un commentaire favorable sur la « campagne » de Viper dans les autres Maisons de Poudlard pour ouvrir ses yeux sur la réalité. C'était une conversation plaisante.

Ainsi, les choses dans la Maison des serpents revenaient doucement à la normale. Ils semblait qu'ils avaient décidé que puisqu'il n'abusait pas de ses pouvoirs, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'opposer à lui, en outre, ils étaient de loin plus avantagés d'être à côté du « Golden Boy » plutôt qu'avoir beaucoup de désavantages en essayant de combattre le puissant sorcier.

Lui et Malfoy et Pravus devinrent rapidement l'élite, la crème de la crème, des Serpents. Deux d'entre eux faisait parti de familles de sang pur à qui leurs racines remontaient aux temps de Merlin lui-même et un qui avait vaincu le plus effrayant et le plus puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis des centaines d'années quand il avait seulement un an, et était en train de montrer à quel point il était puissant alors que la plupart des yeux lui clamaient le titre de futur titre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient les plus riches et les plus beaux garçons de l'école – en tout les parfaits serpentards.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de progrès dans la croisade de Viper à éduquer les serpents à propos des moldus mais il savait que la graine du doute était plantée et c'était ce qu'il avait espéré. Le seul qui avait réellement changé son point de vue était, étonnement, Draco – il semblait que tout ce qui sortait de lui déteignait sur Draco qui avait demandé quelques cours d'arts martiaux en échange, il aiderait à tourner la maison 'dans le droit chemin'. Comme pour Pravus, Viper savait que le garçon avait peur de lui et ça ne le dérangeait pas, ça rendait les choses plus simple pour lui si il avait l'un des membres de la Hiérarchie à genoux devant lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui le gênait : le Professeur Quirrel. Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé que l'homme était un vrai trou du cul, mais après, il avait eu sa première leçon et c'est à ce moment là que les choses devinrent dingues. Aussitôt qu'il était entré à une distance où il aurait pu toucher l'homme, ses sens s'étaient mis à crier qu'il devait se mettre sur ses gardes, que l'homme était dangereux. Ses sens n'avaient jamais tort. Depuis cela, il avait observé l'homme discrètement à chaque occasion qu'il avait et en effet tous ses bégaiements et son apparence stupide étaient juste ça – une façade. Depuis qu'il était plus attentif à l'homme, il avait déjà attrapé Quirrel en train de le regarder à la dérobée. Et ces yeux. Ils semblaient parfaitement normaux mais Viper pouvait sentir une grande obscurité, un mal qui ne pouvait rivaliser qu'avec celui qu'il avait en lui. C'était la même urgence sadique mais semblant restreinte, comme si lui essayait aussi de garder un profil bas. Quelque part le long du chemin, il avait reconnu pourquoi l'homme semblait si différent et gardait un certain jeu d'acteur – il était possédé. Il venait juste de le lire le sujet dans l'un des livres de Severus et il semblait maintenant qu'il était en train de rencontrer un vrai homme possédé. La question était : Qui était en train de le posséder ? D'après le regard de cette personne, il était plausible de penser que c'était soit un sorcier noir _vraiment _très puissant ou un Lord Noir. Et le seul récent Dark Lord avait été Lord Voldemort…

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la lourde porte de la tour. Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la tour et se laissa glisser au sol, puis s'appuya contre un pilier à côté de lui ; de ce fait, son côté gauche était vers la porte mais il pouvait encore voir, son dos était contre la pierre. Il regarda vers la porte à temps pour voir Quirrel entrer. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos du Professeur. Sa foulée était confiante et il semblait glisser, sa position était orgueilleuse mais ce qui était vraiment différent était les tâches clairement rouges dans les yeux d'habitude brun boueux. Maintenant son sang-froid, Viper sourit un peu et accueillit le professeur.

« Bonsoir Professeur. » Dit-il dans une voix respectueuse qui couvrit entièrement la tension de ses muscles. Sa main resta suspicieusement près de son avant-bras qui gainait un poignard.

« Bonsoir Mr. Potter. Ne devriez-vous pas être au diner ? » L'homme se posa à côté de la fenêtre, et donc à côté de Viper.

« J'ai déjà diné Professeur. » Il regarda l'homme de sa bonne position. Il était en train de regarder l'horizon. Les deux étaient en train de décrocher et ils le savaient. « Et vous ? Est-ce que vous préférez regarder le coucher du soleil plutôt que de diner ? » L'homme tourna ses sinistres yeux ennuyés dans ceux vert émeraude fermés, et un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme qui d'une certaine manière semblait mal placé – comme s'il n'avait pas souri depuis longtemps. Mais c'était ridicule, il avait vu Quirrel rire, mais encore une fois ce n'était plus Quirrel, n'est-ce pas ?

« J'ai déjà mangé moi aussi. En fait, j'étais en train de vous chercher, Caesar… ou devrais-je vous appeler… _Viper _? » Le jeune serpentard n'eut pas de réaction externe à la mention du nom mais intérieurement, il était un chaudron bouillonnant de plans pour effacer rapidement cette nouvelle menace et trouver des réponses sur le savoir de Quirrel. Est-ce que Severus l'aurait trahi ? Il attendit seulement une seconde puis souleva sourcil inquisiteur qui fut rencontrer avec un petit sourire ironique.

« Ne soit pas alarmé. » Alarmé ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'était trompé – c'était un excellent acteur. « Je n'informerais pas notre _cher _Directeur. » Dit-il dans un ton moqueur mais pas pour lui, pour Dumbledore. « Je voulais simplement parler avec le fameux Viper. Tu as plutôt une bonne réputation. » Toujours prudent, Viper n'était pas prêt de se dévoiler ouvertement à quelque chose qui pourrait potentiellement ruiner son dur travail depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde magique.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis cette personne… Viper ? »

Il ne pensait pas que l'homme rirait, mais il le fit ; et ça enchanta ses sens. C'était un son grave, comme si deux voix se chevauchaient, mais en même temps, c'était d'une beauté surnaturelle.

« J'ai mes sources. J'avoue que c'était difficile à croire mais je suis tout à fait sûr de mes sources. Donc qu'as-tu planifié de faire ici, Viper ? »

« Finir l'école. Je pensais que c'était évident. » Répondit-il, neutre.

Il n'admettrait pas d'être encore lui-même – la pensée lui donna l'envie de rire, mais c'était un fait qu'il était lui aussi curieux de celui à côté de lui et il savait qu'il devait donner des informations pour en recevoir en retour.

« Je pensais devenir un guérisseur après que je sois diplômé. » Ses lèvres firent une arabesque vers le haut quand il pensa à la subtile plaisanterie.

« Oui, ça serait approprié. Au moins tu n'auras aucune difficulté avec les cours d'Anatomie, n'est-ce pas ? » Ils partagèrent un sourire narquois.

« Non je ne pense pas que j'en aurais. » Son attitude changea subitement en un comportement taquin, son sourire narquois se transformant en quelque chose qui pourrait être appelé un sourire et ses yeux se durcirent. « Qui es-tu ? » Dit-il regardant constamment le visage de l'autre. Il ne le regarda pas dans les yeux puisqu'il n'était pas encore expérimenté en Legilimancie ni en Occlumancie.

Un petit moment plus tard, Quentin Quirrel répondit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Lord Voldemort, Viper ? »

Soulevant un sourcil narquois, Viper laissa échapper un rire sec et ses yeux froids soudainement brillèrent de joie cachée.

« Je pense que j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec lui. De ce que j'ai entendu, il semblerait être quelqu'un qui apprécierait les… plus délicates choses dans la vie. »

Avant Viper, dans le corps de Quirrel, Voldemort décida qu'il aimait tout à fait le garçon – il se révélait être tout à fait le riddle (obligé pour la suite), excusez le jeu de mot. Même si il n'avait pas était aussi vicieux à ce même jeune âge… bien, il _avait _rêvé de tuer le Maître de l'orphelinat, torturer les plus vieux garçons qui l'intimidaient et démembrer son bâtard de père, il ne l'avait pas _fait_. Et si ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de Viper était vrai, il ne pouvait attendre de voir de quoi était capable le garçon. Mais il devait avancer avec précaution. Il en connaissait encore si peu sur cette énigme avec tellement de noms différents.

« En effet, il l'est. »

Cette seule phrase était plus que révélatrice. Sentant qu'il en avait dit assez, Voldemort/Quirrel acquiesça au jeune garçon et partit sentant la brûlure des intelligents yeux émeraude sur le derrière de sa tête.


	6. Shoot me

Viper

Bon pour les chapitres à suivre, je mettrais le nom de l'auteur, le nom de la bêta et autre

je répète que traduit avec autorisation de l'auteur et patati et patata.

je m'en occuperai mieux à partir du 20 mai promis, je reviendrais voir les chapitres pour tout bien faire.

prochain chapitre normalement la semaine prochaine si tout va bien dans mes révisions

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Shoot me

Cette nuit, Viper eut le plus incroyable des rêves. Il rêva de yeux rouges, rouges comme le sang, le liquide se répandant et coulant le long de ses mains, alors qu'il se sentait proche du propriétaire, tous deux joints par le meurtre et la douleur, par quelque chose de plus profond que la vie, de plus irrévocable que la mort…

Il se réveilla haletant, des gouttes de sueurs cristallines coulaient le long de son dos nu et de sa poitrine haletante. Doucement, il calma sa respiration et resta juste couché en essayant de pratiquer son Occlumancie – Severus lui avait dit que c'était un bon moyen pour organiser ses pensées, la seule alternative était une Pensine et là maintenant il ne pouvait réellement pas en utiliser une. Finalement, après une demi-heure à essayer, il laissa tomber et sachant qu'il ne dormirait plus de la nuit, il s'habilla et sortit du dortoir.

&&&

Se mélangeant aux ombres des couloirs, il marcha sans se faire repérer à travers le château et dehors dans le parc. Il passa la cabane du gardien et avança jusqu'à la rive du lac. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre son but. L'eau était noire et étrangement calme, attirant ceux qui étaient assez fous pour entrer dans sa froide étreinte, amenant une mort plus agonisante. Délaissant sa lourde cape sur le sable à côté de lui, les gaines de sa baguette et de ses dagues auraient été clairement visibles s'il n'était pas 4 heures du matin et avec l'épaisse nuit noire d'automne autour de lui. Ses pensées étaient en déroute et ses nerfs le picotaient, son corps était chaud et accueillait l'air glacé contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas effacer l'image de ces yeux rouges et les sentiments qu'ils avaient amenés avec eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réellement ressenti quelque chose de si intense – même ses meurtres ne réussissaient pas à se mesurer à eux. C'était difficile de le définir. Il prit une position basse sur le sable non loin de l'eau et se prépara à faire les exercices qu'il avait en tête.

Cela semblait si différent de tout ce qu'il avait alors connu, et en même temps si familier. Il décala son poids sur l'autre pied en glissant son bras étendu avec l'arme à hauteur des épaules d'un côté à l'autre. C'était comme si ses yeux avaient une connaissance ancienne, la même chose qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Dumbledore, avec seulement une différence de nature, sombre, voire plus ténébreuse. Il fit un pas mesuré, glissant son pied droit vers l'arrière suivi par la main droite fléchissant au niveau du coude et fermant son poing car il le tira après cela. Le gauche tourna avec la même paume vers le haut avant de faire un pas similaire avec sa jambe gauche encore plus loin que le membre supérieur correspondant suivant par le poing fermé, sa main droite s'ouvrit quand il la fit descendre suivant une ligne invisible sur quelques pouces(1) au-dessus de sa jambe droite qui était maintenant devant et jusqu'au niveau de la poitrine, la main vers le dehors et parallèle à son visage. Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses. Mais il ne devrait pas penser à cela maintenant, il devra attendre un peu – les choses sont toujours plus claires lorsqu'elles ne sont pas influencées par les émotions. Avec cette résolution, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et il se perdit dans les mouvements automatiques de libération d'un cycle infernal qu'il avait dansé plusieurs fois auparavant.

Son visage ne portait aucune émotion et si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il aurait sans aucun doute cru que c'était une de ses qualités inhumaines. C'était trop fluide, trop rapide, trop précis pour être quelque chose de si naturel. Il dansa dans les ténèbres qui s'éclaircissaient, il ne s'arrêta même pas quand le magique, dans tous les sens du mot, lever du soleil l'éclaira de ses premiers rayons rouges, ni quand le premier oiseau commença à chanter dans la forêt toute proche, ou même quand les tentacules du calmar géant sabrèrent la surface du lac à même pas dix pieds(2) de lui. Enfin, lorsque le soleil fut à l'horizon, ses mouvements se ralentirent pour finalement s'arrêter. Il se tint là, respirant encore et sans se presser, rengaina ses lames après des heures de découpage d'adversaires invisibles quand il se retourna brusquement, attrapa et remit ses quelques vêtements, et encore une fois alla, inaperçu, jusqu'aux dortoirs, juste au moment où une horloge quelque part dans ce grand château sonnait 7 heures du matin, le Samedi 6 Septembre.

&&&

Le rêve continua de le hanter nuit après nuit, le laissant épuisé – quelque chose qui rendit perplexe Viper puisqu'il était habitué à dormir peu. Cela avait aussi l'effet de débloquer son caractère impressionnant. Il essaya de passer les deux semaines qui suivirent en cachant sa condition, seulement en claquant quelque fois les Gryffondors quand ils essayaient de se prétendre intelligents, trop tôt le matin. Il n'osa pas parler à Severus, convaincu qu'il pouvait prendre soin de n'importe lequel problème tout seul, comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Mais un jour, tout alla de travers.

Draco et lui se promenaient alors dans le couloir des classes de Sortilèges quand Weasley et sa bande de joyeux idiots, comme ils appelaient Finnigan, qui était absent pour quelque raison inconnue, et ce Sang de Bourbe Thomas, essayaient et n'arrivaient pas à les bloquer dans un coin. Ils jetèrent leurs habituelles 'insultes' sans imagination comme « serpents visqueux », « bâtards à écailles » même si Caesar et Draco les avaient déjà remerciés de les avoir une fois appelés « serpents malfaisants ». Ils ne comprenaient pas et ce fut alors que Weasley fit une énorme erreur…

« …sants. Je parie que vous êtes des pédés aussi. Petites putains… » Sans se poser la question d'où un première année avait appris un langage pareil, mais voyant rouge à la place, ses restrictions se cassèrent finalement et Viper fut à côté en un flash, se précipitant sur le garçon aux cheveux roux avant que quiconque n'eut le temps de cligner des yeux. Ils tombèrent, le Serpentard enragé chevaucha l'étourdi Weasley aux yeux grands ouverts, une baguette avec une plume de phénix pressée fortement contre le point de pulsion sur la gorge du garçon aux taches de rousseur.

« Répète ça un peu, Weasley ? » Siffla-t-il, les yeux brillants avec la même lueur folle que la première nuit quand il avait déchiqueté Pravus. Les deux autres occupants de ce couloir vide regardaient, incapables de bouger, de peur, due aux insupportables ondes de malice et de pouvoir venant de celui qui avait à présent une baguette en main. Mais aussi, c'était Draco qui appréciait réellement ce qui était en train de se passer devant lui. Cela n'allait _pas _se terminer vraiment bien.

« Tu as quelque chose contre les hommes qui préfèrent les autres mâles ? Tu penses qu'ils sont dégoûtants ? Sales ? Oh, je vais te montrer quelque chose de dégoûtant et de sale, Weasly (je pense que c'est ainsi que Drago appelle Ron dans les livres). » Avec cela, il se leva et lança un 'Petrificus Totalus' pour son propre plaisir, avant de rapidement jeter un 'Stupefix' à Thomas. Se tournant vers Draco, le blond fit un pas en arrière devant lui – ses sadiques Avada Kedrava – yeux verts, la baguette tirée… Il surveilla dans l'effroi le garçon à côté de lui. Il essaya de faire bouger ses pieds dans une autre direction, de vouloir que sa main allât sortir sa baguette, mais c'était comme s'il était lui aussi sous l'emprise d'un sort. Il heurta le mur de pierre et celui devant lui se stoppa quand leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pouces(1) l'une de l'autre. Il déglutit quand il fut soumis au regard intense.

« Je te laisse seulement te souvenir de cela parce que je veux qu'il y ait de la confiance entre nous. N'essaie pas de me trahir, Malfoy, ou tu vas espérer que les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban viennent te donner le Baiser avant que je m'occupe de toi. » Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se recula et fit un mouvement de tête dans la direction des dortoirs de Serpentard. « Vas-y. Je te retrouverais au portrait d' 'Esméralda la Magnifique' au deuxième étage à 6 heures. Reste hors de vue. Si quelqu'un te pose des questions, nous avons été ensembles toute la journée. Ok ? » Draco acquiesça une fois qu'il eut regagné ses capacités et essaya même un sourire hésitant.

« Amuses-toi bien, Caesar. » Un peu impressionné par le courage du garçon, Viper retourna le sourire.

« Je vais le faire. »

Avec cela ils se séparèrent, Viper prenant un passage secret allant vers les donjons avec les deux Gryffondors planant devant lui et un sourire vicieux sur le visage. Il était grand temps qu'il s'amuse un peu.

&&&

A exactement 6 heures, les deux Serpents se retrouvèrent au deuxième étage. Viper avait regagné tout son contrôle mais un petit sourire satisfait planait sur ses lèvres. Ses vêtements étaient impeccables, un peu trop impeccables en fait – comme s'il les avait nettoyés avec quelques sorts nettoyants vraiment puissants. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas juste de la poussière qui avait été retirée du tissu, mais plus ce qui semblait être du sang.

« Dois-je comprendre que cela ait été du bon temps ? » Dit Draco en premier.

Le blond regarda ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme un sourire mauvais sur les traits de son camarade Serpentard.

« Tu verras. » Dit-il d'un ton qui promettait que peu importait ce qu'il avait pu faire à ces deux là, cela serait _amusant_.

Ils allèrent manger ensemble et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, rejoints rapidement par Nefas et les autres personnes importantes de leur Maison.

Le dîner ne fut pas une grosse affaire. Ils parlèrent, mangèrent et rirent mais Pravus semblait donner plus d'attention à Caesar que d'habitude. Viper lui-même prétendait ne pas le remarquer. Quand ils se levèrent pour partir, Viper regarda dans les yeux de Quirrel et donna le plus strict des hochements et un petit sourire satisfait, qui furent répondus par un flash rouge dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, mais rien d'autre.

Ils descendirent dans les donjons et ce fut à ce moment-là que Pravus donna enfin libre cours à sa curiosité. Il devrait vraiment se souvenir qu'il ne fallait pas en faire un chat, surtout qu'ils étaient tous des serpents.

Les trois s'assirent de leur propre initiative devant la cheminée et chacun commença ses devoirs ou la lecture attribuée. Ils étudièrent pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que la salle commune fût vide et qu'il ne restât plus qu'eux trois. Dès qu'ils entendirent la dernière porte se fermer, ils déposèrent leurs livres et Nefas lança un sort d'intimité.

« Ok, Caesar, pourquoi est-ce que _tu _es excité ? »

Caesar et Draco échangèrent un regard conspirateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Nefas ? »

« Je veux dire que même si les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué, je sais que quelque chose s'est passée et en voyant que toi, parmi toutes les personnes, est excité, c'est lié à quelque chose de vraiment grand ou de sanglant. »

Draco leva un sourcil à la dernière partie. Comment, au nom de Merlin, Pravus pouvait-il savoir cela ? Il se tourna vers Caesar qui semblait prendre en considération le sixième année. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs de jais hocha alors la tête et se leva de sa chaise, faisant signe aux deux autres de suivre son exemple.

« Oui, Nefas, tu as raison, c'était sanglant. En fait, vous allez avoir la chance de voir jusqu'à quel point c'était sanglant par vous-même. » Il les guida dehors et les fit descendre le même couloir qu'ils avaient pris la première nuit d'école, mais cette fois-ci quand le serpent ouvrit la porte, de l'autre côté ce ne fut pas la salle de duel, mais un long couloir de cellules qui faisait échos à quelques cris de souffrance d'âmes malchanceuses.

Viper les conduisit à la quatrième porte du côté droit et se stoppa à côté, ce qui voulait dire pour eux de regarder à l'intérieur.

Là, dans le coin, tenant ses genoux contre son torse, se balançant d'avant en arrière, se trouvait un Dean Thomas nu. Son corps, ou plutôt ce qui en restait, était un désordre sanglant de profondes entailles qui sillonnaient et qui suintaient de sang rouge mêlé avec la crasse et saleté qui avait été indubitablement prit du sol sur ce point là. Toute la cellule était aspergée du même liquide rubis, ce qui confirma les pensées de Draco un peu plus tôt : que Caesar avait probablement dû retirer beaucoup de substances de ses vêtements. L'héritier des Malfoy n'était pas étranger à de telles vues, quelques fois son Père le laissait regarder quand il 'jouait' avec ses jouets Moldus. Le blond était en train de comprendre que son nouvel ami n'était pas très différent en cette manière et décida que s'il pouvait gérer avec son Père, alors il pourrait assurément en faire de même avec ce garçon. Aussi étrange que cela l'était, il venait juste de comprendre que lui-même avait un penchant pour ces petits 'jeux'. De plus, personne ne pouvait rêver mieux de devenir un ami de Caesar sans comprendre ce… côté plus délicat de sa vie. Il souhaitait connaître plus le garçon à partir de ce bref moment.

Les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite par contre pour Pravus. Cela ne faisait même pas trois semaines et déjà il semblait que le monde était incontrôlable. Ce garçon, Potter, était venu d'un coup comme un Hippogriffe sauvage, abattant toute la structure du pouvoir dans la Maison de Serpents en seulement une nuit. Il était devenu un leader non officiel, il avait un règne libre, en dépit de la Hiérarchie qui pour n'importe lequel étranger, semblait avoir le contrôle sur les Serpents. Encore plus troublant et inquiétant, c'était les changements sur l'héritier des Malfoy. Il avait rencontré l'égoïste et le prétentieux garçon plusieurs fois lors des réunions de thé des Sang Purs et des dîners avec les Malfoy. Il ne lui ressemblait nullement, ce garçon blond souriant d'un air satisfait se tenant debout face à lui ! Il lui rappelait plus maintenant le plus vieux Malfoy que le morveux qu'il se connaissait alors. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce garçon Potter. A chaque fois… la façon dont les gens se pliaient à sa volonté. C'était inexplicable et il n'y avait rien de plus suspicieux que quelque chose dont vous ne connaissez pas vous-même la réponse. Et maintenant cela ! Mais… il devait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'attrayant à la vue de cet être mutilé qu'il était en train de regarder. C'était la façon dont l'épais sang coulait le long de la chair mutilée, les murmures déments des fantômes se mêlant aux cris retentissant autour d'eux pendant que la chose dans la cellule se balançait d'arrière en avant, d'arrière en avant… Il se tourna de nouveau vers ses compagnons et vit l'éclat, l'envie de sang se montrant clairement sur leurs visages, dans leurs yeux, mais pour la première fois, il ne frissonna pas mais regarda simplement vers la cellule.

« Venez, l'autre est vraiment intéressant ! » Caesar bougea avec un rebond dans sa démarche, les deux autres le suivirent, amusés par sa gaieté.

« Et ici se trouve ma plus récente pièce maîtresse. » Dit-il avec un salut fleuri et exagéré, puis fit un mouvement de balai avec ses mains devant une cellule, un peu plus basse que celle de Thomas. Ce qui suivit fut un profond silence seulement troublé par des cris horribles, alors que les deux Serpentards regardaient avec stupeur. Un balai et un Weasley avec un contact vraiment intime… Oui, ça semblait dégoûtant mais après le premier choc, ils ne purent s'en empêcher – ils rirent ! Le seul responsable de leurs spectacles sourit simplement. Son travail avec ces deux-là fut beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Quand il les avait rencontrés la première fois, il ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'ils changeraient de perspectives si rapidement, mais qui était-il pour se retirer le cadeau des mains ? Et quel était le problème, peut-être qu'ils pourraient avoir plus de délires ensemble – il savait pour sûr qu'il aimerait ça encore plus s'il y avait Sow pour partager ses heures après les meurtres avec lui, même si l'homme n'était pas aussi excité que Viper lui-même.

Il n'y eut pas de lune cette nuit-là.

&&&

Deux heures plus tard, il était heureux, il avait décidé de voir ce que ses deux compagnons allaient faire s'il les laissait exercer leur imagination. Il savait maintenant pourquoi les Serpentards étaient si craints, et automatiquement considérés comme noirs. S'il y avait au moins une petite part de sadisme et de sang-froid dans tous les Serpentards comme dans ces deux là, alors que Kali vînt aider ces pauvres âmes qui rencontreraient malencontreusement cette part des Serpents. Apparemment, Kali prenait un repos malheureusement cette nuitn puisque les deux Gryffondors ne fussent pas épargnés, servant de grande distraction pour les trois garçons.

Cela avait été intéressant pour Viper de voir ses deux camarades 'travailler'. Chacun avait sa propre signature sur la victime. Draco tout en restant propre et soigneux, réussit à apporter assez de cris satisfaisants et organisés, des pleurs et des implorations du garçon Weasley. Tout avec seulement sa main et une dague qu'il confia être un cadeau de son père pour ses 11 ans. C'était une chose merveilleuse. La lame était recouverte d'argent donc cela pouvait être utilisé sur beaucoup de créatures noires aussi ; la poignée était enveloppée de cuir souple et noir, et se terminait par une très belle réplique des armoiries de la famille Malfoy. C'était trop décoré, selon l'opinion de Viper, mais c'était rien d'autre qu'un objet d'art qui arrivait à être mortellement utile aussi – une combinaison qui semblait coller au caractère de Malfoy. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il pensa que le sang pur préférait torturer de façon Moldue.

Et ensuite, il y avait Nefas. Sale, bizarre, déformé, Nefas. Il s'avéra que le Serpentard avait un _truc_ pour les garçons plus jeunes, ce qu'il avait caché à tout le monde, et même s'il n'y avait pas de réel lien, le premier année de Gryffondor avait été utilisé de toutes les autres façons imaginables puis de quelques manières que seule la magie autorisait. Qui aurait pensé qu'il y avait autant de sortilèges sur le sexe ? Et il semblait que Pravus les connaissait tous et les appliquait avec une bonne combinaison de quelques uns de ses favoris sorts de torture de l'art noire. Il y avait une personne _vraiment_ _très_ malade sous le masque du sixième année. Viper aima immédiatement ce nouveau lui.

Malheureusement, il était temps de tout nettoyer après eux mêmes et de faire la meilleure chose que les Serpentards savaient faire – ne pas se faire attraper.

« Nefas, Draco, » les deux se tournèrent vers lui avec des regards jumeaux – dans les yeux, alors il se détachait lui-même du mur où il s'appuyait alors pendant qu'ils s'amusaient, « c'est le moment de nettoyer après nous être amusés. » Le brouillard du plaisir procuré se dégageait de leurs yeux et ils hochèrent la tête de compréhension.

« Nefas, soigne le sang de bourbe pendant que je reconstitue la belette. Draco, sois un ange, » dit-il avec de l'amusement dans ses yeux alors que le blond souffla et essuya son front avec sa main tenant la dague ensanglantée, laissant une traînée rouge en travers de celui-ci, « et lance quelques charmes de nettoyage autour, veux-tu ? Je vous dirais ce que nous allons faire après que vous aillez fini. »

Ils travaillèrent rapidement et efficacement, et pas plus long que 20 minutes, tout était fait.

« Bien » Dit Viper plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, alors qu'il sortait son médaillon de sa place sur la corde autour de son cou et l'élargit, l'ouvrant également. « Nous devons placer un charme de mémoire sur eux, » il inclina son menton dans la direction des cellules pendant qu'il sortait deux 'Browning' automatiques. « Ils ont été absents trop longtemps maintenant, et même si je souhaiterais leur mettre une balle dans leurs jolies têtes de Gryffondor, nous allons devoir les sortir dans la Forêt et les laissa là. Nous retirerons leurs souvenirs, donc ils penseront qu'ils sont allés là-bas sur un défi, se sont perdus dans la forêt et se demanderont depuis quand. » Il continua tout en vérifiant que les bras étaient chargés et que les champs d'application étaient bons. « Draco, je voudrais que tu retournes dans les dortoirs mais je sais que tu ne vas pas le vouloir, donc je n'ai pas d'autre choix qu'essayer de te faire y aller. » Il finit d'attacher une chemise et une gaine d'épaule et de mettre ses armes avec efficacité, et évidemment par de fluides mouvements habituels.

« Comment peux-tu déjà si bien me connaître, Caesar ? » Répondit l'héritier des Malfoy alors qu'il regardait les actions de son camarade de chambre avec grand intérêt – il n'avait jamais vu avant des fusils Moldus, même si Caesar avait expliqué ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Je suis un bon juge pour les caractères ? » Viper lui fit un clin d'œil.

Les trois rigolèrent encore – ils semblaient beaucoup rigoler ces temps-ci.

« Caesar ? » Les yeux de Draco glissèrent sur les renflements presque invisibles alors de sous la cape de son camarade de Serpentard. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de ces armes ? Nous avons des baguettes. Je suis sûr qu'elles sont plus qu'assez pour garantir notre sécurité. »

« Cela ne fait pas de mal d'être préparé, Draco. Tu ne sais jamais comment les choses vont tourner. Qu'est-ce que tu fais si tu perds ta baguette pour une raison ou pour une autre ? Ou si elle a été volée, et ne m'envoie pas ce regard, » dit-il sans relever le regard alors qu'il était en train d'inspecter leurs 'jouets' une dernière fois pour être sûr qu'aucun indice ne trahît l'objet de leurs festivités de cette nuit. « Tu sais parfaitement bien que ça peut se produire. »

Ce que Viper avait oublié de mentionner était que même si la précédente était vraie, la raison principale était totalement différente. Il avait passé tout sa vie consciente, à ses entraînements, ses études et avec le temps, ses réflexes étaient devenus à un tel niveau qu'il était sûr que s'il était surpris à la vue d'un danger, il agirait automatiquement comme il l'avait toujours appris. De plus, ce qui était en faveur de son apprentissage avec des armes Moldues était le fait que, bien qu'aussi compétent qu'il fût en magie, il avait encore un long chemin devant lui avant de pouvoir compter sur ses connaissances. Plusieurs pensaient qu'il était en quelque sorte un génie mais le fait était qu'il avait travaillé _dur_. Et alors, si cela lui venait naturellement à présent ? Le travail était le travail et il ne pouvait rien accomplir sans avoir fait sa part de travail. Bien sûr il y _avait_ ces choses qui se faisaient toutes seules – telles son habilité naturelle à utiliser le langage de Caligo ou le Fourchelangue, son affinité envers la Magie Noire, sa capacité d'observation et de furtivité, sa ruse et son esprit. A la fin, tout revenait à parier sur le bon enjeu.

« Venez. » Viper leur fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il lévitait leurs victimes en dehors des donjons, le serpent du mur revenant à la vie et refermant le passage encore une fois. Il avait des remords de ne pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec le sage serpent de pierre mais il ne voulait pas encore que quelqu'un sût son don de parler aux serpents – les gens savaient déjà trop de choses sur lui.

&&&

Cela avait été difficile de se faufiler en dehors du château et avec la patrouille et les Professeurs et Préfets en train de chercher – il semblait que la disparition des Gryffondors avait finalement été repérée. '_Imbécile' _pensa Viper alors qu'ils contournaient un autre couple de préfets, manœuvrant le charme du Caméléon sur les corps inconscients des deux Gryffondors. Il était lui-même sous un charme, ainsi que Draco et Nefas.

Il n'y avait pas d'obstacles majeurs sur leur chemin vers la Forêt Interdite, puisqu'ils se glissaient à travers le noir de la nuit sur l'herbe en direction de la frontière des arbres, sous le ciel d'encre sans étoiles, avec des branches en forme de doigts, comme s'ils désespéraient d'étrangler la dernière lumière restante de la demi-lune.

Il sentait ses deux 'partenaires de crime' derrière lui et ne fit pas de pause à l'orée du bois mais se maintint en dehors des sentiers et des occupants du château qui étaient exceptionnellement agités.

20 minutes plus tard, il trouva une belle clairière et retira les sorts de caméléon, ainsi ceux qui l'accompagnaient pouvaient le voir. Il ne l'aurait pas retiré s'il était seul mais il devait être sûr qu'ils ne se perdaient pas – cela aurait été emmerdant de devoir chercher après eux.

15 minutes encore passèrent et ils vérifiaient qu'ils avaient fini de mettre l'_Obliviate_ sur eux quand quelque chose titilla ses sens. Il ne lui donna pas plus d'intérêts, puisque c'_était _la Forêt Interdite après tout et le danger était quelque chose d'habituelle ici, mais quand ceci, le titillement ( ?), devint une complète démangeaison, il fit signe à Draco et Nefas de faire une pause alors qu'ils travaillaient encore sur les inconscients, désormais leur souvenir des tortures était effacé et en plus celle de leur questionnements sur le jour passé, le regard « J'ai été me promener dans le bois sombre » des gryffs. Malheureusement non habitué à utiliser une communication sans mots, les Serpentards ne furent pas assez rapides pour s'arrêter et sortir leur baguette et Viper sentit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, puisqu'il était désormais sûr que c'était une sorte de créature, elle les avait repérés. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la clairière, les trois Serpents n'osant pas bouger, deux de peur à la vue d'un puissant Caesar, montrant clairement des signes de malaise, et le troisième essayant de bouger discrètement une main vers l'endroit où son fusil était caché. L'atmosphère oppressive s'installa de seconde en seconde, aucun son ne leur parvenant aux oreilles. Pas un animal n'osait bouger, tous sentant les deux prédateurs juste à côté. Et alors cela arriva.

Trop rapide pour être suivie, une ombre se jeta sur le côté gauche de la clairière à droite de Viper qui, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, se tourna aussitôt vers elle et appuya sur les gâchettes de ses deux armes à feu.

Si vous demandez à Draco ou Nefas ce qu'ils ont vu cette nuit-là, ils auront du mal à répondre. La fureur des coups, les corps se pliant de façon qui était simplement _impossible_, alors qu'ils bougeaient à travers l'espace ou manœuvraient dans les airs sur un saut, les tirs faisant échos dans la forêt étrangement calme – comme si chacun avait arrêté de respirer pour voir la fin du combat, c'était tout simplement inexplicable. Et dès que les balles cessèrent d'être tirées, presque toutes ayant atteint leur cible mais sans aucun effet, des éclairs métalliques entrèrent entre des coups de pieds et balayages, et les tournoiements et parades, tous les mouvements trop rapides pour les yeux d'un humain. C'était visible de là où s'étaient réfugiés les deux Serpentards, derrière un buisson, pas assez en état pour pouvoir courir comme ils auraient dû le faire. Cette chose qui était en train d'attaquer, était humanoïde, bien que peu pourrait voir sous ces habits noirs qu'elle portait.

C'était comme si la Mort était venue en visite pour se battre elle-même, c'était le sentiment qui donnait aux deux spectateurs des sueurs froides, coulant le long de leur dos. Les deux combattants étaient tout juste vus à travers le voile de brouillard de cette nuit noire, mais la façon dont les lames s'affrontaient avec assez de forces pour produire un son à glacer le sang, métal contre métal, métal qui avait versé tellement de sang et pris tellement de vies, faisant clairement écho pour tous ceux qui regardaient, qui allaient mourir et les deux qui ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Ce que les deux garçons cachés ne savaient pas, c'était que en dépit du danger, Viper s'amusait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de vraie bagarre, et avec la façon dont les choses se déroulaient, celle-ci allait être l'une des meilleures de sa vie. Un adversaire plus grand que lui, un qui savait ce qu'il faisait, était une surprise bienvenue pour le jeune assassin de jour comme de nuit. Viper n'avait jamais eu de problèmes jusqu'alors à voir la nuit, si bonne était sa vue à présent qu' il pouvait clairement voir son opposant en détail. Il faisait à peu près 6 pieds(2) et tout ce qui était visible de son corps était une étroite ouverture au niveau de la tête où se trouvaient deux yeux jaunes aux pupilles rétrécies, le regardant avec concentration.

Le combat continua une bonne heure de plus jusqu'à un final choc de leurs armes, ils sautèrent soudainement en arrière, se tordant dans les airs et se trouvèrent aux côtés opposés de la clairière, chacun assumant immédiatement leur position. Ils regardèrent droits dans les yeux de l'autre – jaune étrange dans les brûlants yeux verts, couleur du sort de la mort, pendant des secondes qui semblèrent une éternité pour les deux Serpentards qui étaient encore cachés. Ils sursautèrent quand soudainement les deux combattants se redressèrent brutalement, leurs armes cinglèrent l'épaisse tension et l'intrus s'inclina lentement en maintenant ses yeux jaunes sur l'allure de leur camarade de Serpentard qui ne semblait nullement respirer avec difficulté. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis finalement, lui aussi s'inclina d'une façon semblable, mais beaucoup plus rapide, et se redressa.

En un mouvement habile, l'attaquant retira son masque de sa tête pour découvrir la plus belle femme que tous n'avaient jamais vue. Cheveux noirs qui se mélangeaient avec les ombres de la nuit, ils étaient tressés et pesaient lourdement sur son dos tandis que ses yeux surnaturels se tenaient sur un visage qui aurait été digne d'une Veela si l'expression froide et dure qu'elle jetait ne lui faisait pas défaut.

**Eshny est avec toi mon frère. Que fais-tu ici, en dehors des royaumes ?**

**Eshny te donne la force. Mes affaires me regardent Maci –**

Le langage semblait venir naturellement de sa langue et il ne remarqua pas qu'il parlait une autre langue, bien différente. C'était une nuit _très _intéressante, en effet.

* * *

1) 1pouce = 2,54 cm

2) 1pied = 0,3 m


	7. Silver Blood

_Viper_

_Fic traduite avec l'autorisation de l'auteur - Nocens._

_Bêta de ce chapitre Goutt2mer_

_Désolée du retard mais les cours avant toute chose._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Silver Blood

La dernière syllabe eut à peine le temps de quitter les lèvres de Viper que l'intrus et lui se retournèrent soudainement vers la gauche, tirant leurs armes de nouveau, les yeux fixés sur un buisson, qui semblait tout à fait anodin à Draco et à Nefas. Les pensées des deux personnes visibles de la clairière semblant être préméditées, une ombre menaçante se glissa alors hors du buisson, sans même bouger les feuilles. Viper et l'inconnue se baissèrent aussitôt et levèrent leurs lames au niveau de leurs épaules. C'était réellement surprenant de les voir côte à côte, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Serpentards, et ayant seulement l'instinct de survie, se donnant un bon coup de pied au cul, Nefas et Draco lancèrent un coup d'œil aux deux lames – aux possesseurs puis à l'ombre et firent ce qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis longtemps quand le danger était tout près – courir comme si le diable lui-même était à leurs trousses, n'ayant nullement le temps de s'arrêter pour crier.

Leur fuite stratégique ne fut même pas remarquée par les autres. L'ombre s'était arrêtée à quelques pas de leurs armes, à leur gauche, leur donnant ainsi une vision plus claire de ce qu'elle était : une silhouette humaine assez proportionnée et masquée, qui semblait flotter dans les airs, et donc à la lumière clairsemée de la Forêt Interdite, créant ainsi l'image d'une ombre vivante plutôt que d'un être fait de chair.

--Pars, Maci – elle parlait lentement, d'une voix mystérieuse qui semblait résonner.

Viper la reconnut immédiatement, comme il l'avait déjà entendue, il n'y avait même pas 3 semaine plus tôt, dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Il baissa sa lame un peu, puis relâcha sa posture de manière prudente. L'étrangère ne suivit pas son exemple, bien au contraire – elle semblait être prête pour un vrai duel.

--Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici et maintenant, Maci. Pars ou subis les conséquences – Le ton glacial des mots résonna dans toute la forêt silencieuse, d'une manière que même les meilleurs experts en acoustique auraient pu envier.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Viper, ses yeux fusillant telle un animal encerclé, il semblait qu'elle n'osait pas lancer un autre regard à 'l'ombre', puis elle quitta en trombe la clairière, à une vitesse assez suffisante pour créer une mini tornade de feuilles mortes sur son passage. Viper se demanda futilement si la femme avait été, ne serait-ce un jour, humaine…

Il n'eut pas le temps pour réfléchir davantage sur la beauté noire qui lui avait procuré tant de distraction cette nuit-là, car 'l'ombre' fit un prompt mouvement, diminuant ainsi la distance qui les séparait. Tout de suite sur ses gardes, Viper fit un bond en arrière, ce qui provoqua un petit rire de la part de la chose en face de lui. C'était un son vraiment plaisant à entendre, ou du moins, cela l'était pour Viper.

« Ne sois pas sur tes gardes, Viper. Tu sais que je n'ai aucune intentions hostile envers toi. Mais viens, les professeurs ont entendu l'agitation et sont en chemin. »

Regardant un moment la personne qu'il savait être son professeur de Défense, Viper se redressa alors et rengaina ses armes, hochant doucement la tête à la silhouette encapuchonnée, puis la suivit lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour et prit le chemin qui était tout tracé.

Aux alentours d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans une autre clairière, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Sur leur chemin, la brousse semblait s'épaissir et la luminosité devenait presque inexistante à l'endroit qu'ils avaient atteint, alors qu'il était plus exposé que la clairière qu'ils avaient quittée plus tôt.

De manière inattendue, la silhouette masquée mit pieds à terre et glissant sur le bois, révéla les yeux rouges du visage de Quentin Quirrell, assis alors sur le tronc d'un arbre mort, faisant signe à Viper de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Le garçon obéit et alla s'asseoir, laissant une certaine distance entre eux.

« Alors, Professeur Quirrell, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faisiez seul dans l'effrayante Forêt Sombre dans une telle tenue, » Il montra d'un signe de tête la lourde cape noire « et à une telle heure avancée de la nuit ? »

L'homme ricana à ses mots, ce qui provoqua de légers frissons le long du dos de Viper.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Viper. » Il fit une pause « Sauf que je ne le ferais pas. Je sais très bien ce que vous faisiez et, » il sourit d'un petit sourire satisfait qui, avec ses yeux rouges brillants, lui donnait un air purement mauvais « laisse-moi te féliciter pour ton travail. Ils ne trouveront absolument aucun indice sur ces garçons, un vraiment travail d'expert en fait, bien que tu ais pris un risque en associant messieurs Malfoy et Pravus à l'affaire. »

Devinant sur quelle direction la conversation dérivait, mais ayant la drôle de sensation qu'il pouvait faire confiance en cet homme, le jeune Serpentard hocha la tête.

« Merci, j'ai essayé. Comme pour Draco et Nefas – vous pouvez les appeler mes petits cobayes. Je pensais que c'était un succès. »

« Ca l'est. Ils sont de précieux alliés, tout comme le sont leurs parents – tu as bien choisi tes amis, mon serpent. »

A l'écoute du nom d'animal que Sow lui avait attribué, Viper crut geler sur place et ce fut avec des yeux rétrécis par la colère qu'il se tourna doucement vers l'homme qui avait osé penser qu'il pouvait utiliser ce surnom assez spécial. Le professeur de Défense avait pris trop d'aise, selon Viper. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Viper se retrouva en un rien de temps debout, la lame de son 'sabre' coupant la peau sous le menton de Quirrell. Le tenant, étant des plus furieux, le Serpentard faisait l'image parfaite d'un démon, pour n'importe lequel spectateur. Heureusement il n'y avait personne aux alentours, puisque la plupart, pour sûr, auraient été émotionnellement effrayé à vie, probablement jusqu'à la mort même. Sur un tonalité des plus mortelles, le garçon siffla à l'homme qui n'avait même pas bronché.

« Ne crois pas que tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites. Pour toi, je suis Mr. Davis, ou si je l'accepte, Viper – est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? »

Toujours aussi imperturbable, l'homme leva une main pour bouger la lame, mais il n'en fit rien. Poussant un long soupir, il laissa alors retomber son bras et regarda dans les yeux Viper.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis en colère sans le vouloir, Mr. Davis. Je ne savais pas que vous n'aimiez pas être appelé ainsi. Je ne vous appellerais alors plus de cette manière. »

Ils se fixaient intensément jusqu'à être sûrs que l'autre eût compris, puis sur un petit hochement, la pression de la lame sur le cou de l'homme disparut, mais Viper ne se rassit plus. Après un long moment de silence, Quirrell parla le premier.

« Puis-je t'appeler Viper ? »

« Oui. »

Ils furent de nouveau silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Quirrell se releva sans prévenir, remettant sa capuche et repartant, ne se souciant apparemment plus de Viper, puis quitta la clairière et se dirigea vers la forêt. Immédiatement, le garçon passa rapidement à l'action, ouvrant son étui à revolver sur son épaule et sortant son fusil, rechargeant son Browning sur un mouvement rapide puis le tenant d'une main ferme, il le pointa dans la direction que son compagnon avait pris. Il secoua ses épaules doucement pour sentir la lame y étant attachée – par mesure de précaution, on ne savait jamais ce qui nous attendait 'au coin de la rue'. Une brève pensée traversa son esprit, celle qu'il avait raison, qu'il se fierait à son instinct lorsqu'il serait face au danger.

Faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les brindilles sèches au sol ou de ne pas emmêler sa cape dans les plantes épineuses aux alentours, il suivit la silhouette au devant, se demandant pourquoi l'enfer avait quelque chose contre lui ce jour-ci pour le faire réagir de manière si… Gryffondor – tout d'abord, attaquer le Duo Idiot dans un couloir dégagé, puis suivre la créature qu'était son professeur de Défense dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite, et maintenant courir après ce même professeur qui avait tantôt effrayé une femme des plus puissantes avec juste quelques mots, pendant que l'autre semblait être en transe.

Quelque chose à sa droite bougea. Il se tourna et le visa avec le pointeur de son arme, prêt à tirer. Une minute passa puis soudainement, la chose sortit du buisson et Viper suivit son parcours avec ses yeux et son arme à feu, la visant avant de réaliser 1) la chose bougeait vraiment lentement sur le sol, 2) c'était poilu et brun, 3) c'était un lapin sauvage. Jurant tout bas, il retira son doigt de la gâchette, même s'il aurait voulu tirer sur cette putain de chose pour l'avoir surpris, et à la place jeta une longue série de sortilèges qui aurait même fait rougir un marin, à l'instar d'une vierge dans une maison close (bordel).

Se retournant, il repéra le contour au loin de Quirrell – bénie soit sa vision de nuit, et rappliqua en vitesse, ses pieds frappant le sol, touchant à peine sa surface, tout comme lorsqu'il esquivait et sautait par-dessus n'importe lequel obstacle sur une trajectoire plutôt courte, jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre homme, glissant encore plus loin dans la forêt. Il arriva à la hauteur de la silhouette masquée et ralentit avant de venir s'arrêter lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans une autre clairière. Celle-ci était plus sauvage et apparemment plus près de la lisière de la forêt, puisque les arbres étaient plus rares et il y avait plus de luminosité que dans la précédente. Entendant un bruit sourd, il regarda aux alentours et vit Quirrell se mélanger avec les ombres d'un arbre. Décidant que c'était une bonne idée de suivre l'exemple de l'homme et regardant de nouveau aux alentours, ne trouvant aucune bonne place pour se cacher, il décréta que la meilleure était celle où peu de personnes pensaient regarder – en l'air. La pensée eut à peine le temps de venir jusqu'à son cerveau qu'il était déjà en train de bondir sur l'arbre le plus proche, s'accroupissant sur une épaisse branche à quinze pieds du sol, puis attendit patiemment de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Les bruits sourds se rapprochaient et il était capable de les identifier comme ceux produits par des sabots. Enfin, cinq ou six animaux d'un blanc éclatant pénétrèrent dans la clairière, provenant d'un coin non loin d'où, il le savait, se cachait Quirrell. Licornes. Viper les reconnut comme étant les pures créatures blanches qu'il avait vues dans son livre de quatrième année sur les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elles étaient magnifiques – leur crinière émanait une douce lumière blanche qui semblait illuminer la clairière et leur corps puissant leur donnait une apparence surnaturelle, à l'instar de créatures des Dieux. Viper se demanda pourquoi elles avaient besoin de se cacher, mais il vit alors l'ombre de Quirrell se déplacer. Il réussit à peine à suivre le mouvement, comme s'il frôlait le petit troupeau d'animaux en particulier. Les autres hennirent de détresse et partirent alors, tandis que leur frère tombait au sol avec l'ombre sur lui. Le jeune Serpentard regarda avec stupeur la licorne taper dans le vide et lutter contre son ravisseur, mais en vain. Quirrell baissa sa tête sur le cou de la pauvre créature et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne stoppât ses mouvements et ne restât immobile sous lui.

Décidant qu'aussi longtemps qu'il agirait cette nuit-là comme un Gryffindor, il ferait mieux de calmer sa curiosité, Viper descendit alors de l'arbre et s'approcha doucement des deux figures, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable.

Quirrell releva sa tête du cou blanc comme neige pour le regarder, ce qui lui permit de voir du liquide argenté couler le long du menton de l'homme. Un regard vers la licorne prouva que c'était bien son sang. Se relevant, Quirrell lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Toujours doucement et avec son fusil chargé, Viper se rapprocha et s'arrêta à trois pieds à peu près.

« Est-ce que tu sais quelle sorte de créature cela est ? » La voix de Quirrell semblait avoir perdu beaucoup d'écho, et à la place du ton utilisé lors de ses cours, le nouveau semblait avoir pris plus d'importance.

« C'est une licorne. » Il répondit, ne bougeant pas ses yeux de l'homme.

Quirrell hocha la tête.

« Et tu sais ce que le fait de boire son sang pourrait faire à un homme ? »

Secouant la tête, Viper lança un autre regard à l'animal saignant.

« Cela peut garder un homme vivant, même s'il est sur le point de mourir. Cela peut le rendre immortel. »

Regardant le doux blanc, maintenant argenté éclabousser la crinière, le premier année eut alors besoin de demander au silencieux Quirrell encapuchonné.

« Est-ce une blague ? »

Un bas ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Quirrell et il se rapprocha un peu plus de Viper, qui releva son pistolet et le dressa contre lui, le faisant ainsi s'arrêter.

« C'est une vie maudite Viper, une demi-vie. Tu n'es plus vraiment vivant, ni vraiment mort, et sans le sang tu périrais. » Sur ceci, le Professeur leva sa main, suivie par l'arme de Viper, pour nettoyer le liquide argenté de son menton. « Mais j'ai mes raisons. » Il finit en léchant une petite goutte de la substance sur son doigt.

Le garçon armé considéra l'homme d'une toute autre manière et une nouvelle fois, constata que son intuition sur son identité se confirmait par ses simples actions.

Abaissant son fusil, il fit un pas en arrière et en gardant toujours le contact avec les yeux de l'autre, se mit sur un genou à côté du cou saignant, puis trempa deux doigts dans le sang qui coulait. Il le regarda d'un air satisfait puis relevant ses yeux une fois de plus vers la cape de l'ombre, là où, il savait, se trouvaient deux yeux rouges rubis, il leva sa main à ses lèvres et lécha ses doigts pour les nettoyer. Le goût de l'innocence, si un tel existait réellement, remplit ses sens et un petit frissonnement de pouvoir descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre accord à l'encontre de cette grisante sensation, comme s'il baignait dans ce puissant effet. Puis un gouffre noir se projeta contre ses paupières fermées et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, un silencieux halètement se figeant au niveau de ses lèvres. Il se redressa, son revolver tombant de ses doigts tremblants, se sentant faible. Ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsque la soudaine sensation exaltante, qui était venue la première, revint avec le double de sa force. Ses genoux faiblirent et il sut qu'il était sur le point de tomber sur le sol, lorsque des mains fortes vinrent l'encercler autour de sa taille et s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine. Il se sentit flotter, puis le monde devint noir, sa dernière pensée à peu près cohérente étant « Merde, c'était bon… »

Il ouvrit doucement un œil et vit les rideaux verts foncés de son lit dans sa chambre, dans les dortoirs des Serpentards. Refermant son œil, il attendit une seconde avant d'ouvrir les deux puis gémissant, il se leva, tirant le lourd rideau sur le côté, quittant son lit. Il se sentit comme s'il venait juste d'avoir la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de sa vie, puis avait été écrasé par un camion, puis soigné et le tout avait été répété dans l'ordre, à l'exception de la douleur habituelle de son dos, comme conséquence. A travers la fenêtre enchantée de la chambre, il pouvait voir qu'il était encore très tôt le matin, ce qui fut confirmé par les rideaux tirés du lit de Draco. S'examinant alors, il vit qu'il était encore dans ses habits habituels pour la nuit, ce qui voulait dire le seul bas de pyjama en coton noir et rien d'autre. Il regarda la chambre et vit que toutes ses armes étaient rangées au pied de son lit. Décidant que sa tête faisait bien trop mal pour lui permettre de penser, il se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain. Il retira doucement sa seule pièce de vêtement et entra dans la cabine de douche, dans l'espoir que l'eau chaude de la douche l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Il tourna l'eau chaude à plein jet et soupira de contentement, restant la tête contre le mur froid tandis que l'eau coulait le long de son corps. Sans bouger sa tête du mur, il chercha après le savon et l'éponge avec laquelle il se frotta prodigieusement, jusqu'à ce que la mousse fût épaisse et recouvrît ses mains. Sans chercher à replacer le savon, il le laissa simplement tomber sur le sol et commença le mince processus de se laver.

Son corps n'était pas si horrible à voir, mais il se sentait tout de même épuisé, c'était une fatigue psychologique, mais il osa spéculer que c'était de nature magique, considérant ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il avait une petite idée jusqu'où son action impulsive du moment le mènerait, mais il ne regrettait rien, en dépit du facteur inconnu. Cette sensation… cela avait été la meilleure chose qu'il avait pu vivre, se mesurant seulement aux rêves… de ses… yeux rouges. Cela le frappa, à l'instar d'une grosse pierre tombant au fond de son intestin, et ses mouvements se figèrent, avant qu'il ne se reprît et se frottât avec plus de vigueur, finissant de se laver en quelques secondes.

De retour dans la chambre, il se dépêcha de replacer ses armes à feu dans son « Coffre à Trésor » et était en train de mettre son pull-over sur sa tête lorsqu'il entendit Draco se réveiller.

« Caesar ? » il sentit l'envie de se frapper violemment la tête contre le mur. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus s'éclipser et trouver quelques longues excuses. Se résignant à son 'sort', il se tourna pour faire face à Draco.

« Oui, Draco ? »

Pour une telle heure matinale, Draco semblait bien trop réveillé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait une vraie raison pour l'être. Merde.

« Caesar, par le nom de Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ?! »

La matinée passa, tandis que Viper avait conclu rapidement qu'il allait dire une version de la vérité à ses amis.

Plus tard, Draco, Nefas et lui s'assirent à leur place habituelle à la table de Serpentard, mangeant et parlant à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi, comme s'ils ne faisaient pas attention au monde qui les entourait. Plus tôt, Viper les avait emmenés dans une classe vide et leur avait racontés ensuite son histoire. En résumé – il avait été pris en chasse par 'l'ombre' tout le long de la forêt et avait essayé de lui échapper, puis de la patrouille du hall assez tard dans la matinée, et était retourné aux Dortoirs de très bonne heure ce matin-là. Il avait vu leur légère incrédulité, mais c'était normal – ils étaient des Serpentards après tout, malgré toutes les preuves qui montraient la véracité de l'histoire de Viper, et ils n'avaient rien à dire contre cela. Le Serpentard aux cheveux noirs résista à l'envie de ricaner, vu qu'il se rappela – qui croirait qu'il avait passé la plupart de sa nuit errant dans la Forêt Interdite avec le bégayant P-p-profe-s-s-eur Q-quir-r-rell qui était également possédé par quelqu'un, dont Viper était quasiment sur, qui était l'esprit du Dark Lord Voldemort, chassant les licornes et buvant leur sang ? Il réprima un grognement dans une gorgée de jus.

Soudainement, le Directeur se leva et leva les mains pour réclamer le silence, un silence tomba sur la Grande Salle pendant que trois certains Serpentards regardaient résolument dans une toute autre direction que celle des deux autres dans la peur d'éclater de rire – ces trois là savaient exactement ce que le vieil homme allait dire.

« Puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plait ? Merci. La nuit dernière, nous avons eu un peu peur avec la disparition de Messieurs Ronald Weasley et Dean Thomas de la Maison de Gryffindor. » Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains une nouvelle fois et ils moururent instantanément. « Il n'y a plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Les deux ont été trouvés tard dans la nuit dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils étaient un peu meurtris et étaient apparemment tombés inconscients, dû au froid, mais ils sont maintenant en train de se reposer dans l'Infirmerie… »

Viper couvra le vieux foulque (oiseau) lorsqu'il rappela la raison pour laquelle les étudiants n'étaient pas autorisés à pénétrer dans la Forêt interdite et d'autres choses inconséquentes, il concentra plutôt son regard sur le professeur dont il était réellement intéressé. Comme s'il avait senti ses yeux sur lui, Quirrell se tourna dans sa direction, regardant directement dans les yeux émeraude, puis avec un flash presque indétectable de rouge, il donna un petit hochement de tête et se retourna pour écouter le Directeur.

Un certain Professeur de Défense attendait une visite de un ou deux serpents dans pas longtemps.

Viper ne vit jamais les yeux aux allures obsidiennes du Maître des Potions naviguer entre Quirrell et lui lorsqu'ils tournèrent chacun leur regard dans une autre direction. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le léger sourire de satisfaction qui semblait naître aux coins des lèvres de l'homme en noir. Quirrell, lui, le vit.

&&&

Hermione Granger, assise à la table des Gryffindors, était profondément plongée dans un large volume. La vue n'avait rien de si extraordinaire, mais si l'on l'avait regardée de plus près, on aurait alors remarqué que ses yeux étaient rivés sur les pages jaunes, ne bougeaient pas mais regardaient sans la voir la minuscule écriture courbée devant eux. Si certains auraient réussi à entrevoir son esprit, ils auraient été balayés par les violentes pensées qui tournoyaient les unes des autres à l'intérieur. La fille aux cheveux frisés était ainsi depuis un petit moment à présent.

Ses yeux chocolats revinrent du vide et elle lança un rapide regard à travers la Grande Salle et vit la source de ses pensées – un certain grand garçon de Serpentard aux cheveux noirs.

Il était en train de parler avec Malfoy et un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns qui était probablement en sixième ou septième année, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, le trio était assis un peu plus loin que le groupe principal des Serpentards, mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas bannis. Pas après une longue observation. L'année venait juste de commencer, mais c'était tout à fait évident, pour ceux qui prenaient le temps de bien regarder, que le garçon était respecté, en particulier par les plus jeunes années. C'était comme s'il n'était même pas un première année. La manière dont il agissait, les amis qu'il avait… si on ne savait pas son âge, on se demanderait s'il n'était pas en quatrième année, au moins. Même physiquement, il ne ressemblait pas à un première année. Il était grand, plus grand que tous ceux de son année, et aussi honteuse de devoir avouer qu'elle remarquait des telles choses, Hermione ne pouvait pas nier que le garçon avait un corps de sportif.

Il était en fait le seul de l'école qui pouvait rivaliser à son envie d'avoir la connaissance absolue. Le seul qui comprenait à quel point c'était un précieux cadeau et le cherchait constamment. L'un des seuls qui la voyait plus qu'un simple rat de bibliothèque.

Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur la page devant elle avec une telle intensité que cela aurait pu choquer ceux qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle, s'ils lui avaient prêté attention. Il était son seul ami.

Il était le seul à consacrer du temps pour elle, au moins deux fois par semaine, il passait ses soirées avec elle dans la bibliothèque, en dépit de la rivalité des Maisons et de son statue de 'Sang de Bourbe', faisant ses devoirs et plus tard restant pour parler avec elle sur des sujets qui variaient, du pourquoi le soleil brillait et de quelques commérages. Personne d'autre ne faisait cela avec elle. Même dans sa propre Maison, même les filles qui partageaient le dortoir avec elle, se moquaient toujours d'elle. Spécialement le garçon Weasley. Ses poings se resserrèrent autour des bords du livre. La menace du rouquin était toujours là, pour se moquer d'elle ou lui donner des surnoms. Et il y avait aussi Draco Malfoy mais le blond se taisait quand Caesar était à côté.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses. Caesar avait seulement besoin de regarder son ami et l'héritier des Malfoy fermait sa bouche aussitôt et faisait marche arrière. Bien sûr, il lançait des regards furieux à l'arrière de la tête de Caesar, tout le long du cours qu'ils avaient ensemble après. Caesar restait imperturbable.

Elle avait une fois, peu de temps après le début de leur scolarité, offert la possibilité au garçon de 'le laisser seul', et donc de le sauver de l'amertume de ses camarades de maison, mais le garçon l'avait juste regardée avec un tel regard furieux qu'elle avait reculé sur le coup, comme si une bourrasque de vent assez intense l'avait poussée en arrière. Il lui avait ensuite expliquée d'une voix dangereusement douce que personne ne pouvait décider du choix de ses amis et que si elle voulait qu'il la laissât seule, elle ne devrait pas se cacher derrière de telles excuses minables. Elle avait été sur le point de pleurer de bonheur lorsqu'elle avait été confrontée à sa décision d'être son ami, coûte que coûte.

Mais il y avait également un autre côté chez Caesar. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de défini, ni de particulier et d'exact, mais cela alarmait ses instincts à un tel point qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressenti. Elle avait remarqué qu'il pouvait influencer les gens. Comme Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que l'arrogant héritier de l'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières accepterait d'être le second de quelqu'un qui serait classé comme un demi-sang, par les lois des sangs purs, mais il l'avait fait et il était tombé sous sa coupe avec une facilité déconcertante. Cela ne pouvait être tout simplement naturel pour elle. Peut-être qu'il complotait quelque chose contre Viper ? Est-ce qu'il jouait un rôle ? Elle ne pouvait pas le deviner de toute manière, si c'était le cas.

Elle cligna des yeux mais continua à regarder vaguement la page. C'était si difficile de deviner la dynamique du petit groupe de Serpentards de Caesar. En fait, toute son attitude était des plus ambiguë ; pas étonnant que le Chapeau l'eût mis dans la maison de Serpentard. Toute personne qui pourrait trouver le juste milieu pour se balancer entre deux groupes d'amis aussi différents que l'étaient Serpentard et Gryffindor, était digne de la Maison des Serpents.


End file.
